


Never Have I Ever

by bluevelvetvideo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Riverdale Kink Week, Sweet bughead, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvetvideo/pseuds/bluevelvetvideo
Summary: Transferring colleges her Junior Year was the best decision Betty Cooper had ever made. Leaving her small-town life was going to be everything Betty had ever wanted--and everything she didn't know she needed.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 109
Kudos: 149
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! **_Happy Kink Week, fellow heathens!_** If you are here, it is because you're either lost, or you wanna dive into some OT3 goodness. Welp, let's hope you're wanting to be here, if not, see that X or back arrow in the top corner of your screen? You can click that to leave.
> 
> I want to give the biggest of shout outs to my girl Bina for being my biggest cheerleader, best sounding board, and overall one of my favorite human beings on the planet. I love you, and I thank you.
> 
> Second shout out (from the highest mountain top I can find) goes to none other than our darling Ms. K (@bugggghead). Thank you for being the kindest, most wonderful beta a gal could ask for. I do not deserve you, but I am forever grateful to get to call you friend.
> 
> [I'm adding end notes here because I don't want story notes: I would love to hear what you think! Come find me on tumblr @bluevelvetvideo (formerly smugheadjonesthethird), in the comments, or on the Bughead Family Discord (if you're not on discord and want to me, hit me up)]

Loathe as she was to admit it, Betty had known her mother was right. Starting off at community college for the first two years was the best option. Fresh out of high school, she’d had no idea what she wanted to study, and the small, local college gave her the opportunity to explore different courses in order to find where she wanted to go. Much to her mother’s dismay, psychology had piqued Betty’s interest alongside creative writing. 

Deciding to transfer colleges her Junior Year was the best decision she’d ever made. Moving to Rochester couldn’t come soon enough. Betty had spent enough time under her mother’s thumb and she was ecstatic to finally get out. She’d met her soon-to-be roommate, Veronica Lodge, through social media and they’d hit it off fabulously. Leaving her small-town life was going to be everything Betty had ever wanted.

After she settled into the largest dorm room she’d ever seen - it was more of an apartment than a dorm - Betty organized her desk and school books for the first day of class. Thankfully, her general education requirements were taken care of and everything transferred appropriately, so all she had to worry about was classes for her major, minor, and miscellaneous electives.

On the second week of her Introduction to Creative Writing classes, students were paired up to exchange their homework assignments - the first draft of a chapter of a novel - for peer editing and overall review. Betty looked around, lips tight, in search of someone who didn’t appear too intimidating. That’s when her eyes landed on a fair skinned, blue-eyed young man at the back of the classroom seeming to do the same thing. 

  
Betty closed her books and gathered her backpack, making her way to the back of the room and scooting a desk closer to him. She reopened her books and turned to look at the boy wearing the strange knit hat with a smile and she saw his eyes widen.

“Hi,” she said a little more breathlessly than intended. “Did you maybe want to partner up?”

“Uh, sure. Yeah, I guess.” He pulled out a spiral bound notebook and a red pen.

“I’m Betty, by the way.”

“Jughead,” he said, uncapping the pen and steadying it in between his fingers like a cigarette.

They exchanged notebooks and began to work in companionable silence, the sound of pens marking paper surrounding them. Betty read her pages with rapt attention, drawn into the story of a group of children playing a disastrous game of Gryphons and Gargoyles. She jotted notes in the margins, circled words, and marked out excessive semicolons. She could hear Jughead chuckle beside her as he scribbled a note in the margins of her work.

When it was time to exchange notebooks again, Betty was flabbergasted by all of the red marks on the page. She’d only ever seen that much when she was editing for her previous college’s student-run magazine. Her eyes flicked to her partner and she smiled.

“I hope it isn’t too much,” he said before looking at his own. “I can get a little into editing.”

“You have no idea.” She nodded at his pages. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“Damn, ponytail,” Jughead laughed. “I thought I was bad. I might just have to recruit you as my personal editor from here on out.”

When class was over, Betty and Jughead walked out together and just when she was about to open her mouth to see if he wanted to grab some coffee and talk about his chapter, he left her side for someone else. Before she could register what was happening, his lips were attached to a small latino man in a leather jacket. Betty sighed and went on her way to her Abnormal Psychology class the next building over.

_Well, there goes that_. 

Over the course of the next week, Betty couldn’t help but stare at her writing partner. He was handsome in a way she’d never seen back home in Riverdale. The icy blue of his eyes. The way his freckles connected to something just below his collar that she couldn’t see. She was enthralled by him. She took every spare moment she could to talk to him, even asked to meet up outside of class a few times to go over their work. She was happy he didn’t seem too turned off by that idea and obliged her.

Jughead was struggling. He noticed how Betty stared at him and he was flattered, but out of nowhere, he began second guessing his feelings for his boyfriend. Jughead Jones hadn’t fooled around with a woman since high school. It wasn’t that he was opposed to it, but he hadn’t felt that pull for a woman in longer than he could remember. He was sure his therapist would tell him it’s because of his deep-seeded abandonment issues.

He would find himself looking forward to seeing Betty in class and when she asked to meet outside of class - even under the guise of studying. He couldn’t say no. More than half the time they met in the library café. It would start out about coursework, but the conversation would inevitably veer to their childhoods or something about high school or their hometowns.

He was surprised by how much they had in common. Her childhood was a little less turbulent than his, but they shared a mutual disdain for their mothers and their fathers were pretty MIA. They each had a sister ripped from them when they were too young to realize what was happening. It was nice to have someone to commiserate with outside of his roommate.

His feelings were almost unsettling. It had been so long since he had an attraction to a woman that it caught him off guard. He felt awkward in his own skin, wanting to reach out and touch her, and he found himself looking at her when she wasn’t paying attention. He lived for their study dates and hoped he’d be able to work up the courage to ask her out on an official date.

* * *

* * *

Jughead walked into the house and draped his keys on the hook before kicking off his shoes. He bee-lined straight for the kitchen and poured himself a cup of the coffee that was always on hand. He was thankful his roommate drank just about as much as he did.

Another three weeks into classes, Jughead was still confused. Not by his coursework - that all came to him easily - but by the perky blonde ponytail that ended up being his semester long class partner. 

"Sweets? Are you home?" Jughead called out before taking a larger than average gulp from his mug.

"Living room," his roommate bellowed from behind him.

Jughead joined Sweet Pea in the living room, which was covered in sketch pads and pencils as his roommate worked on his semester project for his graphic novel class.

"I know we don't do this often, but I think I need your advice." Jughead slumped into the well-worn recliner opposite Sweet Pea.

"You're not having another existential crisis are you? I'm not sure I can mentally handle that right now." He chuckled as his graphite pencil littered gray lines across the page.

Jughead sat and stared into his coffee mug. 

“What, no witty comeback? It _must_ be serious.” Sweet Pea put down his pencils and pushed his sketchpad away. “What’s got you speechless, bud?”

“I broke up with Fangs,” he said. “Not that we were even officially together. But, either way, I ended things.”

“Why?” “Out with it, Jones.”

“I met a girl.” Jughead continued to stare into his mug.

“Wait, a girl? Since I’ve known you, you’ve only had like three boyfriends and never seemed interested in the female persuasion.”

“It isn’t that I wasn’t interested. I just never found one I liked enough to pursue romantically - until now.”

“Who is she?”

“Remember that girl from my creative writing class I told you about? The one who edits more ruthlessly than I do?”

“That makes sense,” Sweet Pea laughed. “You’ve been studying together a lot lately.”

Sweet Pea fidgeted in his seat. Since he’d met Jughead, he’d been harboring feelings. They started off small, figuring maybe it was close proximity and that they’d fade, but over the last three years of their friendship, those feelings had only solidified. And now that he was interested in someone else - _again_ \- he couldn’t say anything. He’d never want to ruin what they already had, but he could dream.

“So… what do I do?” Jughead asked, finally placing his empty mug on the coffee table.

“Well,” Sweet Pea started. “Ask her out.”

“Just like that?”

“Why not? Start easy, ask her to meet you for coffee to talk about class or whatever.”

“I have never been attracted to a woman like I am to Betty,” he sighed.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It just means she must be something special.”

* * *

* * *

Betty was running late. She shot off a text to Jughead letting him know that she’d gotten held up with her roommate, who was panicking over which black dress to wear to the frat party she was invited to. If you asked Betty, they both looked the same.

She finally found him, nestled in a corner booth at the quietest coffee shop just off-campus and sat down with a plop.

“I’m so sorry,” Betty frantically threw her bag off her shoulder and settled in. “I’m usually never late, but Veronica _insisted_ she needed my help, which she definitely did not.”

“It’s okay.” Jughead finished reading his page before slipping the ticket stub he used as a bookmark into the spine and closing his book to give her his full attention.

He was nervous. He’d never been on a date with a woman before and sure, it was similar to being on a date with a man, but the butterflies in his stomach were a whirlwind, making it harder to concentrate than normal.

“So you wanted to talk about your new chapter?” Betty pulled her pen from her bag, ready to edit whatever he was about to give her.

“No. Well, yes, but no.”

“I don’t think I follow.” Cocking her head to the side, she furrowed her brows.

“I may or may not have lured you here under false pretenses…” Jughead sucked in a deep breath. “I wasn’t sure how else to ask you out.”

“Ask me out?” Betty’s heart was beating wildly in her chest with a nervous sense of excitement. “I thought you were gay.” 

“I’m not picky.” Jughead shrugged. “Well, that's a lie. I am _very_ picky, but it’s about personality for me, not genitalia.”

“Good to know.” Betty nodded, trying to hide her smile.

They didn’t end up talking about his chapter. By the time they left the coffee shop, Betty’s body was practically vibrating with a desire to kiss Jughead. They had decided to take a walk, their conversation flowing as fluidly as the coffee they’d been drinking. 

Jughead made it a point to bump his hand into Betty’s accidentally-on-purpose a few times before he mustered the courage to lace their fingers together. She could feel his body pulsating in time with hers - like their hearts were beating in sync; the jolt of electricity ran through her blood, halting her dead in her tracks.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said, trying to untangle their fingers, but Betty squeaked, squeezing tighter.

Betty took a step closer to her date. “May I be forward?” 

“Please.”.

Betty leaned onto her tiptoes, softly pressing her lips to Jughead’s. The spark was intense, jolting her back slightly. She looked into Jughead’s eyes and could see that he’d felt it, too. He placed his hand on her cheek and drew her back in for another kiss, this time less hesitant. She could feel the heat pulse through her body, her desire for him finally being realized when she only ever thought it was just a silly crush on her gay writing partner.

Jughead pulled away and swallowed audibly. They smiled at each other before turning their attention back to the sidewalk and continuing their stroll to nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to meet my roommate,” Jughead said randomly over Chinese takeout later that night.
> 
> “Why do you say it like you want me to meet your parents?”
> 
> “Nah, it’s nothing like that. He’s just important to me. And you’re important to me. Therefore, you should meet.” He grinned. “You’ll love him.”
> 
> “Well, from what you’ve told me, I already do.” She stabbed a piece of sesame chicken with her chopsticks and popped it into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this new chapter. Your comments and messages about the last one made my heart so happy.
> 
> All my love and thanks to K (@bugggghead) for being the best beta a girl could ask for. Seriously, time is an illusion, but she still manages to beta, write, and live real life. I don't know how you do it, K, but I am grateful for you! <3

By the time the second week of October rolled around, Jughead and Betty were in a full-blown relationship. What started off hesitant and slow had turned into an inferno of love. They both knew it was fast, but neither could deny their hearts. Just before the official start of a long weekend, Jughead and Betty were making out in the hallway outside of their writing class. The public displays were new for them both, but they simply couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Someone scoffed as they walked passed, pulling their attention away from each other. “At least we’re not the delusional fag hag.” The stranger laughed as she stared directly at Betty. “She’s either desperate for anything, thinks she can turn him, or is just as much of a whore as people think.”

“Wanna run that back for me, Donna?” Jughead moved to shield Betty.

“Oh, I didn’t stutter. I _know_ you heard me loud and clear. We all know you’re gay, Forsythe. What are you doing with her anyway? Doesn’t she have the wrong equipment? Unless...?”

“C’mon, babe. Let’s get out of here,” he said, pulling Betty away from their class and out of the building.

“Who the fuck was that?” Betty flexed her fingers in and out of fists.

“Donna Sweett. She’s the worst,” Jughead said, running his fingers through his hair as he led Betty back to his house.

“Why would she say something like that?” Betty pretty much kept to herself - aside from Jughead and Veronica. She was genuinely confused, not entirely sure how she’d gotten this ‘reputation’ seemingly out of nowhere.

“She’s just jealous,” Jughead said nonchalantly. “She and her hoard of mean girls have been trying to get in my pants since freshmen orientation.”

“Oh.”

“She’s probably just mad that you’re better than her in every way possible.”

Jughead unlocked the door to his place and led Betty inside. 

“Are we really just _not_ going to class?” Betty dropped her backpack next to the other two by the front door.

“We’re really not going to class.” Jughead nipped at her neck and she felt herself relax into him. “I have a better idea.” 

“I like where this is going,” she said, carding her fingers through his hair, tugging when he bit down a little harder than usual. His tongue soothed the skin as he started walking her backward toward his bedroom.

* * *

* * *

“I want you to meet my roommate,” Jughead said randomly over Chinese takeout later that night.

“Why do you say it like you want me to meet your parents?”

“Nah, it’s nothing like that. He’s just important to me. And _you’re_ important to me. Therefore, you should meet.” He grinned. “You’ll love him.”

“Well, from what you’ve told me, I already do.” She stabbed a piece of sesame chicken with her chopsticks and popped it into her mouth.

The next day, Betty knocked on the door, greeted almost immediately by a frazzled-looking Jughead. He leaned in for a kiss, completely foregoing any kind of salutation. 

Betty rubbed her hands down his shoulders and smiled sweetly. “It’ll be fine, Juggie. I won’t bite.” She winked before letting herself into the house, leaving Jughead chuckling on the porch.

She went straight for the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup in the largest mug they had. She grabbed the cream from the fridge and added a splash to the oversized mug of coffee she definitely didn’t need to drink at six o’clock at night, but she ignored the voice of her mother in the back of her head. She leaned against the counter, coffee firmly in her hands, and shut her eyes, savoring the taste of freshly brewed glory.

She was only a little nervous to meet Jughead’s roommate. He’d talked so highly of Sweet Pea that she really hoped she’d make a good first impression. A small smile graced her lips after she took another sip. 

When she opened her eyes, she was face-to-face with a tall, handsome man. His hair was dark like Jughead’s, but a little unrulier. He ran his hand through it, much like Jughead did, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking between her and the front door, where Jughead was still pacing the porch back and forth. 

She could see the hint of a tattoo peeking just above his collar before he turned back to face her fully. 

“You must be Betty.” He stepped forward and held out his hand. “It’s great to finally meet you. I’m Sweet Pea.”

“That would be me,” Betty said, rocking from heel to toe a few times before jutting her hand out awkwardly to shake his. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And you still chose to come by?” he teased with a devilish smirk.

“Well,” she shrugged, taking another sip from the mug still very firmly in her hands, “if you’re important to Jughead, you’re important to me.”

* * *

* * *

More often than not, if Betty wasn’t in class, she was at the house with Jughead and his roommate. Over the course of a few weeks, she’d gotten to know Sweet Pea fairly well. They were comfortable enough around each other now that it wasn’t awkward anymore. They weren’t just two people who knew Jughead, they were actually becoming friends of their own. Even on nights when Jughead wasn’t home yet, Betty and Sweet Pea would find something to talk about.

“So, you’re not from around here,” Betty said, over a late afternoon cup of coffee.

“Well, neither are you.” He smiled. “What gave it away?”

“You have a slight accent that definitely isn’t from anywhere near here, but it’s faint.”

“I grew up in South Carolina until I was about fourteen. I moved in with my aunt up this way when my parents died. She died last year.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Betty reached out and touched Sweet Pea’s arm in comfort. If Sweet Pea felt that small shock, too, he didn’t mention it. “I’m from downstate. Riverdale. It’s this small town where nothing good ever happens.”

“Well, I’m sure that isn’t true.”

“No, I’m serious. We are known for nothing positive. We used to be known for our maple syrup, but when it came out that the owner was funnelling his drug money through it, that kind of solidified our fate.”

Sweet Pea laughed and Betty couldn’t suppress her answering smile.

\--

Sweet Pea was leaving for an early morning run well before Jughead had to be up when he found Betty sitting huddled on the front porch.

“Jesus, blondie. What’re you doing out here? It's freezing, and”—he checked his watch—“five in the morning.”

Betty rubbed her eyes.

“I tried calling Jughead last night, but he didn’t answer and I really just needed to not be in the dorms anymore. I, uhh—” She stopped herself and sniffled. “Sorry, no. You go. I’ll be fine.” 

“Hey, woah. No.” He reached for Betty’s ice cold hands. “Come inside. I’ll get you some coffee to warm up. Do you want breakfast?” 

“No, thanks. Really, it's okay. Thank you for letting me in. You go do your thing and I’ll just wait here for Jug to wake up.” She sat on the couch and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

Sweet Pea poured her a cup of coffee anyway. He added a splash of cream, just the way he knew she liked from watching her make it for herself a lot of mornings when their schedules seemed to match up. He handed her the cup and she smiled weakly. He sat himself in front of her on the coffee table and ducked his head to meet her eyes.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on and why you were on my porch so early in the morning?”

“Jughead didn’t answer and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“What happened?”

“I got into it pretty bad with my mom.” She bit her lip and sighed. “I don’t know what Jughead has told you, but she isn’t winning any Mother of the Year awards any time soon.”

“All he’s said is that she sucks.”

“He’s being nice about it, but he certainly isn’t wrong.” Betty sipped the warm beverage, finally gaining feeling back in her fingers. “Let’s just say this one wasn’t pretty. Things were said that definitely should not have been said.”

After word vomiting the entire story - along with some much needed exposition - to Sweet Pea, she lurched forward and hugged him. He didn’t have to listen to her rant and rave like a lunatic about her terribly controlling mother, but he did. 

Betty was sure it solidified their friendship. Instead of visiting the house just to see Jughead, she’d hope she’d be able to spend some time with Sweet Pea, too. They’d bonded, much to Jughead’s dismay. It wasn’t long before they were ganging up on him to tease and ridicule him. Date nights often started out as a group activity before Jughead and Betty had to pull themselves away from Sweet Pea’s company.

It was then that Betty started to notice some things. 

Whenever conversations began to steer toward relationships or _feelings_ , Sweet Pea would clam up and look extremely uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure why, though. Some people weren’t comfortable talking about their feelings, and that was okay… but they were friends, right?

Sweet Pea had no problem telling Betty about his life, his family, his hometown, anything - except when it came to love. She’d notice his lingering glances, but she brushed it off to close proximity and didn’t think much about it. 

Eventually those longing glances were coupled with touching. 

He’d graze her arm, or throw his arm over the back of the couch, and Betty could not ignore the way her heart raced when he did. He’d even taken to tugging on her ponytail to get her attention, or teasing her while they were fighting for the last of the coffee - Sweet Pea always made another anyway so she could have some from the fresh pot. 

What confused her more was Jughead’s blasé attitude about the exchanges. Normally, Jughead proved to be possessive, he made sure _everyone_ knew they were together, that Betty was off the market and disgustingly happy with him. But with Sweet Pea things were… different. Maybe it was because he and Sweet Pea had been best friends for years, or maybe it was because they were roommates and he definitely knew who Betty was dating. But still… 

She’d watch the boys interact and it felt familiar. She could tell they cared about each other as more than just roommates, but she was sure that was just because they had gotten so close over the years spending so much time together. 

\--

Betty and Jughead had the house to themselves when Sweet Pea headed for a rare night out. They were snuggled on the couch, watching reruns of an old crime documentary they’d both seen before.

“You and Pea are close, huh?” Betty asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Well, yeah… We’ve been roommates since we were seventeen.”

“You’re not ‘roommate close,’” she hinted. “Did anything ever happen there? Not that I care, or would be jealous at all. I’m just… wondering.” 

“Nothing ever happened, but I did have a thing for him for a while. I gave up when I figured out he wasn’t interested.”

“Did he tell you he wasn’t interested?”

“Not in so many words.” Jughead took a swig of the beer that was next to him on the end table. “It was always just a vibe.”

Betty nodded, sipping from her own beer before leaving the subject alone as they got lost in the crime scene photos. Jughead had zoned out, focused more on Betty’s line of questioning than the television.

As he came back from getting another round of drinks, he sat down, this time facing Betty, his arm over the back of the couch, fingertips toying with the end of her ponytail.

“You guys certainly get along well,” he said.

“You said we would.” She shrugged, taking the second beer from him. “He’s been a great friend to me when he really didn’t have to be.” 

“Yeah, I remember. I’m still sorry I didn’t answer my phone.”

“It’s okay, Juggie.” She smiled softly. “Can I… Hmm…. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, baby. You know that.” He reached for her and pulled her legs into his lap.

“It doesn’t bother you that Pea and I are friends now?”

“You can’t be serious.” He laughed. “It’s a relief that you like each other.”

Betty swallowed around nothing. _Like each other_.

“Trust me, this would be way harder if you didn’t get along.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. _Or do we get along too well?_ “I guess I only ask because you seem kind of… indifferent… to how we interact. Meanwhile, if someone else even looks at me the wrong way, you’re ready to give them a tongue lashing.”

“Sweets isn’t some rando,” he said. “I trust him with my life. Why wouldn’t I trust him with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling, folx? Let me know what you think! Find me on tumblr @bluevelvetvideo or on discord! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea made himself comfortable on the couch across from Betty and Jughead, staring at her with a devilish grin on his face. “You can’t go wrong with never have I ever.” 
> 
> “I’m not sure I like your tone, Mister,” Jughead said. “Or the way you’re eyeballing my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, heathens! Kink week is about at it's end, and I am so happy to be able to share this chapter with all of you. It's considerably longer than the last two, I hope you don't mind. But, this might just be the moment you came here for. I mean, maybe? I'm not entirely sure why you're here, but you are and I am forever grateful.
> 
> You guys have been lovely and I cannot thank you enough for being on this ride with me. I hope
> 
> Shout out to K (@bugggghead) for being a kick-ass human, beta, and friend. Thank you for making my words suck less. And for giving access to your Pinterest boards for me to raid for amazing graphic ideas! You are unreal and I do not deserve you.
> 
> Now, go on. Chapter 3 is waiting for you!

* * *

* * *

Thanksgiving passed with Betty reluctantly driving down to visit her family. She wished she could say that she’d missed her mother, father, and siblings, but that would be a lie. 

She was enjoying her newfound freedom, her relationship with Jughead, and the fact that, if she didn’t want to, she never had to step foot back in that town again after June. She’d _finally_ be twenty-one, and in the eyes of New York State, a full-fledged adult. She’d stopped by the dorms to unpack, only to repack with clean clothes to spend the rest of the break with Jughead.

When she finally arrived at his house, they were waiting for her homecoming. Jughead showered her with affection, knowing just how awful her trip had likely been.

“This calls for some fun.” Sweet Pea smiled as he pulled three beers from the fridge. “We’re, for once in our lives, being typical college kids.”

“What does that even mean?” Jughead laughed, taking two bottles from Sweet Pea and cracking them open before handing one off to Betty.

“It means drinking games.” Sweet Pea pried his open and took a healthy gulp.

“I guess you could say I grew up in a pretty strict household, but you guys know that,” Betty said, taking a swig of her beer. “I’ve never played a drinking game in my life.”

“Well, that’s just unacceptable.” Sweet Pea finished off his first bottle and grabbed another for himself. “You can’t call yourself a _real_ college junior if you’ve never played one. That seals it, we’re playing. I don’t wanna hear any guff.”

“You’re the worst,” Jughead said with an eye roll. 

Betty had been spending more time with Jughead and Sweet Pea lately, but she couldn’t help the slight pang in her heart when Sweet Pea didn’t stay to join them for date night much anymore. It was odd, really. She was in love with Jughead, no question about it, but something about Sweet Pea made her heart beat a little faster. Of course, she hadn’t said anything to anyone about it—not even Veronica.

Sweet Pea made himself comfortable on the couch across from Betty and Jughead, staring at her with a devilish grin on his face. “You can’t go wrong with never have I ever.” 

“I’m not sure I like your tone, Mister,” Jughead said. “Or the way you’re eyeballing my girlfriend.”

Betty could feel the blush high on her cheeks before she tugged a pillow into her lap and wrapped her arms around it. 

“How do you play?” Betty asked, trying to sound casual.

“The first person - that would be me - starts by repeating the phrase “never have I ever” then saying something they’ve never done before. Anyone, who at some point in their life has done the thing, drinks. Rinse. Repeat,” Sweet Pea explained.

Jughead threw his arm around Betty. “Why do you get to go first?” 

_Because you get the girl and because she gets you,_ Sweet Pea thought. “Because I’m older.”

Betty and Jughead simultaneously rolled their eyes. “Fine,” Jughead acquiesced. 

Betty found herself nervous. Though she and Jughead had uncovered a lot about each other during their short relationship, she was not yet ready to reveal _everything_ about herself to Sweet Pea. Sure, they had gotten to know each other well over the course of the semester, but it was not on the same level as she and her boyfriend.

“Let’s dive right in.” Sweet Pea rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. “Never have I ever intentionally tasted myself.”

“Jesus, Pea.” Jughead rubbed his hand over his face before taking a healthy swig from his drink.

Betty took a sip from her drink, remembering what had happened before just upstairs in the very house she sat in now.

“Hmm. I’ll have to give it a try some time,” Sweet Pea said. “You’re up next, Jug.” 

“Never have I ever,” he paused, running his eyes over Betty hungrily. “Worn lingerie for a partner.”

Sweet Pea and Betty both took a healthy sip of their drinks.

“Yeah, Pea?” Betty asked, picking at the label of her beer. 

“What can I say? Women’s panties are actually pretty comfortable. Remember Moose?” he asked Jughead with a smirk. “Blame him.”

Jughead shook the thought from his head. 

“You’re up, ponytail.” Sweet Pea tipped the neck of his bottle toward her.

“Oh. Hmm...” She thought the line of questioning seemed to have a theme. “Never have I ever been with multiple people at once.”

“Now, do you mean sexually like a threesome? Or dating multiple people at the same time?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Well, dating multiple people at once without their knowledge and consent is rude,” Betty said, shifting in her seat as the image of both roommates popped into her head, frazzling her. “Like a threesome.”

Everyone sat stoically, their beer bottles still resting at their sides. 

“What about that time with Trula and Ambrose?” Jughead asked. 

“It never ended up happening. Although the things I would have done to them…” He trailed off and Betty could feel something flutter in her stomach. She tried to hide it, but in doing so, grabbed the attention of both men. “You alright over there?”

She hummed by way of response, taking a sip in an attempt to moisten the desert that her mouth had become at the thought. Jughead pulled her closer into his side and nuzzled his nose against her temple. Betty could feel the goosebumps erupt across her skin.

“Never have I ever done something I wasn’t comfortable with just to appease a partner.”

Again, nobody drank.

“Well, that’s good. I was afraid you were gonna drink to that. You seem like a people pleaser, Blondie.”

“Oh, don’t worry. She is. But she knows her boundaries and is _not_ afraid to voice them.” Jughead nipped at her earlobe. Betty watched as Sweet Pea adjusted himself in his chair, not unlike how she’d done previously.

Sweet Pea felt like he was slowly dying. He was learning new things about his roommate - the man he’d been pining after for years - and his girlfriend, whom he had definitely fantasized about in bed the night before. The thought of a threesome piqued his interest. He knew he was head over heels for Jughead, but his heart ached for Betty, too. He wanted to know her touch, the pout of her lip, the sweep of her tongue.

He cleared his throat and slapped his hands against his thighs, hoisting himself up. 

“We are not nearly drunk enough for the good stuff yet.” He left the living room for a brief minute before coming back with three shot glasses and a full bottle of whiskey.

“Oh, is that what we’re after?” Jughead asked, pouring off three shots. “Why didn’t you say so. Never have I ever masterbated with someone else in the room.”

Betty, Jughead, and Sweet Pea all leaned forward for their shot and knocked it back effortlessly.

“Why would you say something you’ve done?” Betty asked.

“To get to the good stuff.” He shrugged, mocking his roommate, then leaned in to whisper, “And by the good stuff, I mean you.” 

Betty’s blush moved from her neck to her ears, heating her entire face. She poured three more shots and took two back to back. 

She refilled all of the glasses. “This way is quicker.” 

“I knew I liked her,” Sweet Pea said, knocking back all three and repouring for his roommate.

Betty couldn’t help but watch Sweet Pea’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the amber liquor before his tongue darted out between his lips to capture the drops at the corner of his mouth. 

_I could have licked them off for you_ , she thought. _Fuck. No. Stop Betty._

Jughead took his three in quick succession, too, and just like that, there was only enough for three shots left in the bottle.

“That should do it.” Jughead shuddered as the liquor hit his stomach.

They sat and talked briefly before resuming the game with what was left in their beer bottles. Betty could feel the tingle in her fingers as she tapped them against her nose.

“Never have I ever had sex in a car.”

Both boys drank and Betty’s eyes shot to Jughead.

He shrugged. “When that’s your only option, you take it.”

“Never have I ever watched someone have sex. And not porn,” she clarified. “Think more voyeur-style.”

Jughead didn’t expect to see both his girlfriend and roommate grab their beers and take hefty swigs. Sweet Pea finished his half-full beer and his last shot of whiskey.

“This story I’d like to hear,” he said, looking between his friends. “You first, baby.”

“I was in high school,” she started, shifting her legs. “My next door neighbor - Kevin - was a good friend of mine and our windows were directly across from one another. Well, he and his boyfriend forgot to close the curtains and…”

“You watched?” Sweet Pea’s voice sounded a little strained.

“I did. That’s when I realized that I enjoyed watching men together and may have pictured what it would be like to be with two men at the same time. Romantically and… _sexually.”_ Betty crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to quell the dull ache in her core. “I may or may not have gotten myself off to it while I watched.”

Jughead whistled. “Maybe we should put on a show for her, Sweets.” Sweet Pea choked on his beer. “Relax, I’m kidding.”

_“Damn,”_ Betty and Sweet Pea whispered simultaneously. They locked eyes quickly and stared at each other, both hoping Jughead hadn’t heard them, too.

Sweet Pea laughed nervously as he tried to sip from his empty bottle. _Fuck_.

"Never have… wait. Sweets. You need to tell your story first," Betty said, shifting closer into Jughead's side.

"It isn't even that good a story," he tried, but Betty gave him this look that he learned meant _bullshit._

"I came home last week and may have seen some things."

Jughead swallowed around nothing. "What kind of things?" 

"I was home early and I didn't see your car, so I didn't think you were home, but then I _heard_ that you were home and I got curious. So, I peeked through your open door to find you guys mid-romp."

Jughead's jaw dropped. 

\--

_Sweet Pea finally made it home after a rough day of classes. He’d handed in an assignment for his introduction to sculpture class, and considering he’d never attempted the medium before, he didn’t think he did that bad of a job. His professor, on the other hand, thought differently. He skulked up the driveway, happy to be home. He hadn’t spotted Jughead’s truck, so he thought he’d have some time for himself._

_He threw his bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes, and went for the coffee pot, which always seemed to be full._ Thank god for that _, he thought. As he pulled a mug down from the cabinet, he heard the distinct sound of giggling. He heaved a sigh and slammed the mug down, ready to put the kibosh on whatever was happening so he could have some peace and quiet._

_He made his way up the stairs, the sounds of laughter and_ oh _… As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew the sound of Jughead’s moan anywhere. The walls of their house were thin, and they’d lived together for more than two years. It was definitely_ not _the first time he’d heard his roommate go at it with someone._

_The door was wide open, and at first thought, it seemed like it was intentional._ No, _he thought._ Why would they just leave the door open? Unless…

_He tried to talk himself out of it, but he couldn’t look away once he was in the doorway. They weren’t facing the door, and Sweet Pea was confronted with the musculature of Jughead’s back, the cleft of his ass as he snapped his hips into Betty - who was on all fours, with her back arched._

_He leaned against the door frame, careful not to let it creek and palmed the front of his jeans as he bit back a groan. He knew he shouldn’t be watching his roommate and his girlfriend, he knew he should walk away, but his eyes were locked on the contracting muscles of Jughead’s thighs._

_“You’ve been such a good girl,” Jughead said, easing the cant of his hips to something he could only assume was torturously slow. Sweet Pea watched as Jughead smoothed his hand down from her neck to her ass and gave it a hearty smack for good measure. “Good girls get what they like,” he said, spanking her again._

_Betty’s moan was throaty, followed by a high pitched squeal when he did it again. The sound went straight through him and settled itself in his groin. He gripped himself tighter, his head falling against the molding of the door, his breathing getting ragged._

_“You fuck me so good, baby,” Betty panted as Jughead resumed his pace, running his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He leaned over her, biting at her shoulder before leaving kisses everywhere he could reach._

_Sweet Pea peeled himself off the doorway and slipped into his room. He flopped onto his bed, quickly unbuttoning the jeans that had been restricting him for what felt like an eternity, and fisted himself. His eyes screwed shut as he listened carefully to the unmistakable sounds of his roommate and his girlfriend coming. He let out a stuttered breath, replaying all that he saw in his mind._

\--

"I may or may not have gotten off while I watched," he said repeating Betty's earlier sentiment.

Betty stared dumbfounded between both men. She expected to feel weird hearing that Jughead's roommate had watched them have sex, but she didn't. It turned her on to know that Sweet Pea got off to watching them.

Jughead continued to stare at his roommate, this time less flabbergasted. It wasn't that he was disgusted. No, not in the least. He just never thought that Sweet Pea would think of him - or Betty - that way. Jughead had always believed that Sweet Pea could be good for him. They complemented one another in a way no one ever had until he’d met Betty. Sweet Pea zigged when Jughead zagged, but Jughead had given up on thoughts of pursuing his roommate their freshman year.

He still remembered pretending to be asleep when Sweet Pea got home from a date and got himself off in the bed next to him in their dorm. He'd never forget the sound of his own name falling from Sweet Pea's lips so delicately. He cleared his throat, bringing him back to the present.

Sweet Pea ran his hands through his shaggy, black hair. "Can you say something please, Jug?"

"You watched us?" Jughead asked, trying to wrap his head around the mix of emotions he was feeling.

"Yes," he said, hanging his head in shame. "I just couldn't resist. I've had a thing for you pretty much since we met, but I'm a pansy and didn't say anything. Then you brought home Betty and she might just be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and the two of you together? I didn't stand a chance." Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Betty shot up from her spot on the couch and started pacing the room nervously. Sweet Pea was vocalizing things she was feeling, but Jughead was giving her nothing. She had known about his past feelings for Sweet Pea, but he was being awfully quiet now.

"Jughead…" Betty finally stopped between the two boys. "Do you still have feelings for Sweet Pea?"

"Baby, I'm with you. I _love_ you," he insisted. 

"That doesn't mean you don’t have feelings for Sweets, too." 

"I don't follow.”

"At my last school, I took a human sexuality course and did my final research project on polyamory. How it works, what it means. Basically, it's intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the informed consent of everyone involved."

"Right," Jughead said, drawing out the vowel, trying to see where Betty was going with her train of thought.

She turned to Sweet Pea. "Do you have feelings for both of us?" She watched as he swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Jug, baby. Do you still have feelings for Sweet Pea?" she asked again, this time more pointedly.

"I think part of me always will," he admitted, leaning back on the couch. "But I thought that ship had sailed."

"And Jug, you _know_ I love you, right?" He nodded. "Well, would you still if I told you I felt _things_ for Pea, too?"

"Wait," Sweet Pea interrupted. "You _like_ me, Blondie?"

"I am attracted to you, yes," she said, sitting herself on the floor in the large open space next to the coffee table.

"What are you playing at?" Jughead finally asked, matter of factly.

Betty shrugged, looking back and forth between the boys. "If we _all_ have feelings, why not share them?"

"All of us? We can do that?" Betty could hear the glimmer of hope in Sweet Pea’s voice.

"Well, we can as long as we’re all on board. If one of us isn't, it won't work."

"But what if it doesn't work?” Jughead asked. “We'd all lose everything. We wouldn't be able to go back to normal."

"Communication is key, my love." Betty reached out for Jughead’s hand and pulled him to join her on the plush carpeted floor. "But if you're not alright with it, then it's just me and you. Sorry, Sweets, but you understand." She turned to look at him and saw the look of pure sadness in his eyes.

Jughead nuzzled into her neck and let out a shallow breath. "Do you think we can make it work?"

Betty reached out her hand to Sweet Pea. "I really do," she whispered. "We just need to all talk like adults. No repressing when it gets too hard. No secrets."

Sweet Pea joined them on the floor, his heart beating overtime against his sternum. He never thought anything would come from years of pining from afar.

"We start slow. Let things progress naturally," she continued. "And we discuss again tomorrow - in detail - sober." She yawned.

"Shake on it?" Sweet Pea asked, hope returning to his voice.

"I have a better idea," Jughead said.

He leaned over and kissed Betty tenderly. When he pulled away, he motioned to his roommate.

"Would that be alright, Sweets?" Betty asked, turning her face closer to his.

Sweet Pea nodded and Betty smiled. She leaned in to kiss him, her hand coming to cup his cheek. Their lips pressed together, hesitantly at first, but that soon gave way to an easy push-pull before Betty leaned away and blinked up at him dazed.

Sweet Pea blushed and tucked his knees to his chest. Betty could hear the lingering gruff in Jughead's groan as she righted herself. She waved her hand between the two boys. "Now you," she said, scooting herself back to get out of their way.

Jughead got on his knees and made his way to Sweet Pea, but stopped when he got to him. Sweet Pea matched Jughead's posture and stared into his eyes, flicking them every so often to his lips. He smoothed his hands up Jughead's shoulders and placed them gingerly on his neck before he pulled him forward. Their foreheads rested together, their breathing shallow and hearts racing. 

Jughead surged forward and joined their lips together. After years of thinking about it, it was finally happening and he hoped Sweet Pea wouldn’t regret it in the morning. What started off as gentle, gave way to Jughead's tongue swiping at Sweet Pea's lips, practically begging for access. He could hear Betty whimper next to them and felt his cock twitch against his zipper. His hands tangled in Sweet Pea's hair as their tongues swirled before finally pulling away, chests heaving and minds whirling.

Betty sighed happily, laying herself on the floor.

The boys each took a side - Jughead at her front and Sweet Pea at her back - and laid with her. Jughead draped his arm across her hip with Sweet Pea's arm around her waist and both boys' fingers laced together behind her back.

When Betty woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that the birds outside the window were far too loud for a Saturday morning. The second thing she noticed was how warm she was. She tried to roll forward, but she couldn’t. When she opened her eyes, Jughead was there, in all of his sleepy glory. As she tried to roll backward, she found she couldn’t do that either. She looked over her shoulder to find a blissfully sleeping Sweet Pea with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Both men still had their arms draped over her - as if no one had moved the entire night. 

Betty finally managed to get out from between the boys and wandered into the kitchen to make coffee. She found the supplies with ease and pulled down three mugs, setting them neatly in a row. It was something so small and innocent, but it made her heart pound. The previous night’s confessions flooded her memory. While the coffee percolated, she made her way to the bathroom to straighten herself out. Betty had fallen asleep in her jeans and she swore if she had to wear them any longer, she’d riot.

She tiptoed into Jughead’s room, took a pair of pajama pants from the bottom drawer, and made her way back to the bathroom, finally comfortable. She reached down and picked up the discarded tee shirt from next to the hamper and began to fold it until she stopped.

The wafting scent of Sweet Pea’s cologne filtered through her nostrils and she smiled again. If she smiled anymore, her cheeks were going to start to hurt. 

_Are we really doing this?_

She peeled off her blouse and replaced it with Sweet Pea’s shirt. It was gigantic on her and came down practically to her knees, but it was soft and comfortable so she couldn’t be bothered to care.

With a quick wash of her face and some mouthwash, she made her way back to the kitchen to find the pot of coffee full. The smell permeated the room, but before she poured them each a cup, she went back into the living room to check on her sleeping boys.

They had filled in the space she’d occupied only a short time ago, nestled together in a dreamland. She quickly rummaged to find her phone and snapped a picture she was sure she look back on fondly. 

A familiar groan startled her from her thoughts. Jughead was waking up, probably from the smell of coffee. He turned over, his eyes bleary, and saw Betty standing in the kitchen smiling. A strong arm pulled him back and stubble brushed against his neck as Sweet Pea burrowed his head into his shoulder.

“‘stoo early,” Sweet Pea grumbled. 

Jughead picked up Sweet Pea’s arm, kissed his hand gently, and then wiggled away. He was finally to his feet and next to Betty in the kitchen.

“But there’s coffee,” Betty said in a sing-song voice. “And I’ll make pancakes.” At pancakes, Jughead’s eyes lit up. “But that means you have to wake up and clear off the table so we have a place to eat.”

They could hear Sweet Pea grumble, but ultimately he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked toward the couple with a sleepy smile on his face. While Sweet Pea started to clear the living room of his copious amounts of sketch pads and art supplies, Betty and Jughead set to work on breakfast.

Before long it was done and the three of them were sitting down to eat together.

“I can’t remember the last time I was up this early on a Saturday when I didn’t have class.” Sweet Pea sipped plentifully from his cup.

“This one is an early riser - always,” Jughead said, jutting his thumb in Betty’s direction. “But that just means there is always coffee when we wake up.” Jughead shoveled an entire pancake in his mouth and playfully smiled around it.

“Is that all I’m good for to you?” Betty asked in mock disdain.

He chewed and swallowed the massive bite. “Oh, absolutely not. Definitely not,” he said leaning in and nipping at her ear.

They finished their breakfast with friendly conversation, innocent nudges, and shy touches all around. They talked about the logistics of how their relationship could work, the things any of them could do to make it fall apart. They set up boundaries and decided to let things progress organically - and if that meant some days it moved faster than others, so be it. 

“So, this is real?” Sweet Pea asked as he finished the dishes.

Betty set her rag and the plate she was drying on the counter and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She placed a gentle kiss on his bare shoulder and nuzzled into his back. She felt the pressure of someone behind her, doing the same thing to her.

“That’s what the last two hours were about, babe.” Jughead moved his hands from around Betty’s waist to reach for him. 

“Why do I have a feeling I’m going to be finding myself in scenarios just like this a lot in the very near future?” Betty smiled when she looked up at both men.

“Because you are.” Sweet Pea turned around in their embrace and tucked a piece of hair behind Betty’s ear then rested his other hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

Jughead rested his cheek on Sweet Pea’s hand affectionately before leaning down to pepper kisses down Betty’s neck. Betty cooed against Sweet Pea’s chest and her breath hitched when she felt Sweet Pea’s hand smooth down her waist. She looked up with him with wide eyes, nibbling on the inside of her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling? Are we ready? Because it's about to be *elmo fire gif* up in here. Let me know what you think in the comments, on tumblr @bluevelvetvideo or on the BugheadFamily Discord!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite none of them having any experience being involved with multiple people, Sweet Pea, Betty, and Jughead’s relationship was growing like a well-nurtured plant. Over the course of the last few weeks, Betty and Sweet Pea had established their own connection; they had explored as a couple and found a dynamic that was comfortable for them both. Sweet Pea and Jughead were roommates, and they were able to spend time alone without Betty fairly often, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, heathens! Things are about to get spicy, I hope you're ready. But even if you're not, it's gonna happen. I hope you all have enjoyed this OT3 journey so far, we've got quite the trek ahead of us and this is only the beginning. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for reading, reblogging, kudos'ing, and/or commenting. It makes my heart happy to see y'all enjoying this.
> 
> I want to give a huge shout out to the brilliant and amazing K (@bugggghead) for giving up her scarce free time to make my fics so much better. Thank you, K, you beautiful darling, for being an phenomenal beta and even better friend. <3
> 
> Also, shout outs to my soul twin, Bina, for being my sounding board and letting me ask her asinine questions at all hours of the night and humoring me when I ask her opinion on things. You're the best, and I'm a lucky lady to you in my life. Love you, bitch. <3

Despite none of them having any experience being involved with multiple people, Sweet Pea, Betty, and Jughead’s relationship was growing like a well-nurtured plant. Over the course of the last few weeks, Betty and Sweet Pea had established their own connection; they had explored as a couple and found a dynamic that was comfortable for them both. Sweet Pea and Jughead were roommates, and they were able to spend time alone without Betty fairly often, as well.

Betty and Sweet Pea’s first date outside of the house was nice, a little nerve wracking, but nice. They’d spent time together outside of the boys’ house before, but never under the express intent of date night. They went to their favorite little diner off-campus, business as usual. The only difference now was that they sat together on the same side of the booth, watching the other patrons of the establishment and creating lives for them.

“See the brunette by the window?” Sweet Pea snagged a fry off of Betty’s plate. “She’s most definitely a closeted dominatrix. She looks all innocent here, but just wait until she gets home.” 

“Jesus, babe.” She slapped at his hand before leaning on his shoulder. “Why can’t you ever give these people normal lives? Why can’t she be a librarian or a social worker or something?”

“That’s not fun.” He pouted, pulling Betty closer and kissing her temple. "What do you say we get out of here and onto the next part of our date."

The way he implied what was coming made her heart flutter and her thighs clench. Being intimate with Sweet Pea was different than being intimate with Jughead, but just as mindblowing. 

Sweet Pea used Betty's thigh as an anchor to get himself up and out of the booth. He offered his hand and helped her slide out. Before they left their table, Sweet Pea kissed her hand gently and laced their fingers together.

They took their time, slowly making their way back to the house, too lost in their own bubble to notice much of anything or anyone around them. Sweet Pea put his arm around her, teasing the bare skin of her shoulder and trailing his fingertips down her arm. He stopped about halfway back to the house and pulled her into a secluded doorway of a closed coffee shop, his hands following the curve of her waist up before anchoring in her hair and nibbling at her bottom lip. Betty moaned into his mouth, pulling at the lapels of his jacket to tug him in closer before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smoothed his palms down and over her ass, grabbing and gripping at the denim-clad skin.

As he kissed her neck, Betty bit down on her lip, trying her best to stifle her wanton moan.

“C’mon now, darlin’,” Sweet Pea said, nibbling her neck. “Don’t you want these people to hear you? Don’t you want them to see what I’m doing to you, right here in this doorway?” His voice was gruff, dripping with his own desire. His thumb plucked her lip from between her teeth and a moan escaped. “That’s my girl.” He reattached his lips to her collarbone.

“As much as I’d love that,” Betty gasped against his skin. “I don’t feel like getting arrested for lewd behavior or indecent exposure tonight.” Betty whimpered as he nipped and gripped at her.

“You’re no fun.” His hand slipped into the front of Betty’s jeans, and long, dexterous fingers grazed her panties before inching their way past the elastic and sliding against her slit. Betty’s whimper evolved to a throaty moan. She tilted her head to the side, looking into the darkened shop. “What do you say we take this show on the road?”

Betty nodded as Sweet Pea extracted his hand from her jeans. This was his plan. He wanted to get her worked up, borderline desperate for him. They’d rescheduled their date night to tonight to accommodate his plan - well,  _ their  _ plan. Sweet Pea and Jughead had planned everything out, but left Betty in the dark to surprise her. He shot Jughead a quick text, telling him they’d be home in a few minutes and to be ready in ten.

Sweet Pea followed Betty’s lead back to his house. They were barely in the door before she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and anchoring her hands in his hair. She tugged at it, just the way he liked, and he groaned against her neck.

“A little eager, are we?” Sweet Pea chuckled, curling his hands around her waist, kneading the flesh under his fingers.

“Well,” she huffed. “If my boyfriends weren’t such teases, maybe I wouldn’t be.”

Sweet Pea hummed in appreciation, reveling in the sound of being called her boyfriend. They’d been together a month and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to hearing it. He bounced her up, securing his hands under her thighs and walked them up the stairs to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently, leaving her grabbing for him as he sat up.

“Now, darlin’,” Sweet Pea began to unbutton his shirt, “I’m going to need you to keep your hands to yourself. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Betty toyed with the hem of her shirt before she slowly slid her hands down to the quilt, gripping it tightly, and nodding her head. 

“Good girl,” Sweet Pea said with a smirk. Sweet Pea skimmed his hands up her waist, peeling her shirt up and over her head. Betty scooted herself back farther onto the bed, keeping her hands above her head.

Sweet Pea sauntered to the side closer to her head, leaving the door open. His hands quickly found their way to his belt, popping the leather open with a metallic jingle. Betty looked up at him from her angle on the bed and as he slipped his jeans down - along with his boxers - she watched his cock bob freely in the cool air of his bedroom. She watched as he fisted himself. His gaze was fixed on her chest as it heaved. She wanted to reach out and touch him - he wasn’t out of reach - but she also wanted to listen, to be a  _ good girl  _ for him. 

“Is this what you want, beautiful?” He took a small step forward, his cock now hovering just over her face.

She lurched up, taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue and sucking him to the back of her throat as she relaxed her head over the side of the bed. She wanted to reach up and grip him, to pull him farther into her mouth, but she resisted by flexing her fingers around nothing. Sweet Pea sputtered a moan and placed his hand on her neck, feeling himself fill her throat as she pulled him deeper. 

He looked up and smiled when he saw Jughead perched against the doorframe, already naked with his cock in his hand. As Betty continued her ministrations, Sweet Pea didn’t hold back the string of moans and obscenities that poured from his lips, all while still keeping eye contact with Jughead. 

They’d learned that they all liked to be watched - with the others  _ and _ alone. 

“You take this cock so good, darlin’,” Sweet Pea groaned. “Are you tired of keeping your hands to yourself?” Betty nodded, moaning around his throbbing cock as she continued to suck. “You’ve been such a good girl. Grab on tight.” 

Betty’s hands flew to his ass, pulling him deeper into her throat. Her fingers grabbed the bare flesh of his ass, kneading it mercilessly. Jughead pulled himself from the doorway, finally ready to join in. He hovered over the bed, reaching out to cup Sweet Pea’s face. Sweet Pea nuzzled into his hand and Jughead’s heart fluttered.

He crawled up the bed and settled himself between Betty’s thighs. She was distracted and didn’t even look up as Jughead lowered himself down and attached his lips to her exposed sex. Her body froze momentarily, but Jughead cooed softly for her to relax. Her legs fell open again, allowing him more room. Jughead’s arms inched under her thighs and he pulled them to rest on his shoulders.

He licked up her slit with the flat of his tongue and she moaned around Sweet Pea’s cock. The standing man shuddered as he slowly moved his hands down to massage her already pert nipples. Sweet Pea pulled out of her mouth gently and she let go with a pop. The moan that followed was depraved, downright sinful as Sweet Pea watched his boyfriend ravage their girlfriend’s pussy. 

Betty tried to speak, but every word died in the desert of her throat. After she’d caught her breath, she pulled Sweet Pea back in with one hand, and the other snaked down her own body to bury her fingers in Jughead’s hair. Her mind was whirring, unable to fully comprehend how she’d managed to get so lucky to have these two men - not only in her bed, but in her life.

It wasn’t long before Betty came on Jughead’s tongue as he lapped at her relentlessly and drank every last drop she had to offer. He gripped her thighs as he worked her through her orgasm. 

Betty tapped at Sweet Pea's leg for him to release her and he did so without question. She sat up quickly, pulling Jughead up and into a desperate kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. She hummed in appreciation as she pulled herself away to get back to Sweet Pea.

Before she could settle back to her previous position, Jughead flipped Betty over and swiftly smacked her ass. He kneeled behind her, tapping his aching cock on the cleft of her ass before teasing through her folds. He slowly slid himself inside of her, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt, then he pulled back and snapped his hips into her, jolting her forward. She used that momentum to continue licking and sucking at Sweet Pea.

"You love our girl's mouth, don't you babe?" Jughead asked. "But not as much as she loves our cocks inside her at the same time. Isn't that right?" 

Betty moaned around Sweet Pea as her walls fluttered against Jughead. She was so impossibly full, she couldn't think straight. She could feel the sputter in Sweet Pea's hips. She pulled herself back, the flat of her tongue dragging up his shaft and circling his tip, collecting his precum.

"Are my boys gonna come for me?" She felt her own release building quickly. She used her hand to work Sweet Pea vigorously, finishing him off in her mouth as he came down her throat.

"Fuck," he grunted, eyes locked with Jughead's. "Come for us, Jug." 

Betty moaned around Sweet Pea before releasing his cock from between her lips as Jughead picked up his pace. His rhythm faltered before he spilled inside of her, gasping for air with their names on his lips. Jughead and Sweet Pea collapsed on the bed next to Betty, chests heaving as they settled into her side. 

“So how was date night?” Jughead asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

“I don’t know,” Betty sighed. “You tell us. You sure did get to reap the benefits.”

“Well, that was the plan.” Sweet Pea chuckled. “I told you the second part of our date was going to be a surprise.”

Betty smiled to herself as Sweet Pea tenderly played with her hair. Jughead’s hands drew aimless patterns across their boyfriend’s skin. As Sweet Pea continued to run his fingers through her hair, she felt her eyes getting heavy, and soon, she drifted off to sleep.

\--

Betty woke up earlier than the boys, as always, so she brewed a pot of coffee and left a note on each of their mugs before she got herself ready to head back to her dorm. It was early, far earlier than Veronica or anyone on her floor ever got up. She clicked the door shut behind her as she tiptoed to her bedroom to get her shower caddy and towel. 

Betty made her way down the hallway and set herself up in one of the many shower stalls in the women’s bathroom. She placed her flip-flops on the floor and slid them on before stepping in the shower and turning on the water. Betty pulled the purple caddy into the stall with her and lined up her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razor, and loofah on the ledge.

She heard the bathroom door swing open with a bang, followed by a familiar voice.

“How do I know? Joan, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Donna practically squealed. “I saw her with that giant hunk of meat, Sweet Pea last night! They were all over each other. She will not get away with this.”

_ Donna saw us? Well, it isn’t out of the realm of possibility. We  _ were  _ out in public _ , Betty thought as she pumped shampoo into her hand and lathered it into her hair.

“Why do you care?” Joan asked.

“Little Miss Priss gets to have her cake and eat it too? I don’t think so.”

“Are you just mad because they’ve never been interested in you?”

“That isn’t the point, Joan!” Donna snapped.

Betty rinsed the shampoo from her hair and moved onto conditioner before lathering up her body, which was still sore from her after date activities the night before. 

“She doesn’t get to cheat on Jughead and get away with it,” Donna said before the door closed and the room was filled again with just the sound of the running shower.

_ Joke’s on you, I’m not cheating on Jughead.  _ She chuckled to herself as she finished rinsing the soap from her hair and body. Betty turned off the water and toweled herself off before wrapping herself in her bathrobe, gathering her items, and heading back to her room to get dressed for the day.

Her day was going as smoothly as it could be by the time she got to her shared class with Jughead. She sat at her desk with her head in her hands when Jughead came up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Hey, Sunshine. Thanks for the coffee this morning. We really appreciated it.” He kissed her temple and took his seat next to her.

“Let’s just hope there’s a fresh pot waiting when you get back tonight,” Betty laughed as she took out her notebook and pens.

“Not coming by? We miss you when you’re not there, you know.”

“Yeah, but you and Pea need your time together. Besides, Veronica has been nagging for some girl time. She  _ is  _ technically my roommate. I should probably pretend like I still live in the dorms.”

The professor walked to the head of the class and began his lecture . About half way through, he allowed for a break, which Betty and Jughead used to sneak off. They found an empty alcove away from the traffic of classes and joined their lips in a heated kiss.

“But will you stay tomorrow night?” Jug asked, nipping at her earlobe. “I haven’t had nearly enough of you this week.”

Betty hummed her response. “We need to get back to class. You go, I’m going to stop in the bathroom.”

Jughead swatted her on the ass before heading back to the classroom as Betty walked passed it to the bathroom. She was washing her hands, about to grab a paper towel, when Donna walked in.

“Well, if it isn’t the resident slut.” 

“I’m not entirely sure where you draw that conclusion from, but good afternoon to you, too.” Betty fought not to roll her eyes.

“Don’t act all innocent with me. I know what you’re doing. I have proof!”

“Congratulations? I’m not really sure where you’re going with this, but, I need to get back to class. Good talk.” She walked past Donna, out the door and back to class.

Betty slinked back into her seat and immediately started to take notes. Jughead leaned over and put a hand on her thigh.

“Why do you look confused?”

“I’m not.” But she was. 

Betty tried to shake the interaction with Donna off, eyes still trained forward, hand scribbling notes furiously, but she couldn’t deny it was bothering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave me a comment, drop me a message on tumblr (@bluevelvetvideo) or come on down to the Bughead Family Discord for some fun!
> 
> Also, keep an eye on @riverdale-events for all of the upcoming holiday events!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and her minions continued to spread rumors; Betty heard them all. She even went so far as to leak Betty’s cell phone number to the local fraternities, claiming it was a sex hotline - one of those call for a good time situations. Betty tried her best to handle it all while attempting to maintain her studies and her relationship, but it was all getting to be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. We all know how time is kind of non-existent in Pandemic Time. I started a new job at the beginning of November and I am wrapping up graduate school, so my time has been split more than usual. If you're still here, thank you for sticking with me, despite the delay! For the American readers, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, and for non-Americans, I hope your last Thursday was magical and stressfree.
> 
> As always, I want to thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos, reblogs, and all the love.
> 
> Big huge, gigantic shout out to K who is a powerhouse of a human being and a rock star beta. I love and appreciate you, more than I'll probably ever be able to say. 
> 
> Now, get reading, darling Heathens <3

Over the next few weeks, things continued to get worse for Betty. She overheard people talking about her, about how she was a slut and how Jughead deserved better than her cheating ass. 

Jughead and Sweet Pea had noticed that she was jumpier than usual, more on edge, but Betty chalked it up to upcoming exams and projects she needed to get done for her Psychology program and they believed her. Whenever they had a date night, she insisted they stay home and have Chinese and Flixnet. The boys thought it was odd, but respected her requests to stay in.

Donna and her minions continued to spread rumors; Betty heard them all. She even went so far as to leak Betty’s cell phone number to the local fraternities, claiming it was a sex hotline - one of those  _ call for a good time _ situations. Betty tried her best to handle it all while attempting to maintain her studies and her relationship, but it was all getting to be too much. Random guys she’d never met before would ‘accidently’ bump into her, graze her chest in the hallways, or smack her ass as she walked down the street. She’d spent more nights in her dorm room crying than she ever thought she could.

Her mother’s voice was in the back of her head: _You’re just easy, Elizabeth. That’s the only reason these men are interested in you._ _I don’t see why they’d want a disappointment like you._

Graffiti had just been left on the dry-erase board of her shared room. Veronica came back to their dorm in a tizzy, frantically looking for Betty, only to find her hysterical in their common area.

“Do you want to explain why there is graffiti on our board, again? Or why I’m hearing these god awful rumors about you around campus?” Veronica seemed more irritated than she should have been. When she saw how distraught Betty was over her questions, she paused and took a step back. “B? What’s going on?” 

“The rumors aren’t true,” was all Betty could manage. “I thought I could handle it, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Veronica rushed to her side and held her in a tight embrace.

“You have no reason to be sorry.” Veronica rubbed Betty’s back. “Do you know why Donna would say something like this?”

“Because she’s jealous of my relationship. That’s the only explanation.”

“Your relationship with Jughead?”

Betty sniffled. “And Sweet Pea.”

“So you  _ are  _ cheating on Jughead?” Veronica tried not to pry, but she wanted to fully understand the situation and genuinely help her roommate.

“God, no! I could never. I… we… we’re together.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m dating Jughead  _ and  _ Sweet Pea. And the boys are dating each other, too. I know you probably don’t understand it, but it works for us and we’re  _ happy. _ ” Betty dissolved back into a fit of tears in Veronica’s arms.

“Hey,” Veronica said, picking up Betty’s chin. “All that matters is that you’re happy. I don’t give a fuck what Donna Sweett and her lackeys have to say. I’ve got your back, B.”

“Thanks, V.” Betty wiped the tears from her eyes. 

After her talk with Veronica, Betty felt a bit better. She hated keeping this from Jughead and Sweet Pea, but she didn’t want to worry them when she was probably overreacting. The rest of the week went by with quiet murmurings behind her back. She held her shoulders back and walked the halls with confidence. 

She knew the truth. She was happy. And that is all that mattered.

The following weekend, Betty, Jughead, and Sweet Pea were all set to meet Veronica at her new boyfriend Archie’s frat house for a pre-finals week party - some kind of blow out before everyone was supposed to crack down to study. Betty didn’t really want to go, but Veronica practically begged. Jughead and Sweet Pea insisted she needed a night out after all the hard work she’d been putting in. 

Betty arrived first. She still wasn’t in too much of a mood to party, but she put on her best game face, the face she’d been trained to wear since she was old enough to cognizantly smile. She found Veronica when she first walked in, but not even three minutes later, her friend was off in a corner, making out with Archie.

Betty huffed and tried to find a quiet place to hang out while she waited for her boyfriends. On her way to the empty couch - which looked like it had seen better days - someone she didn’t recognize grabbed her hips and spun her around.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” the unfamiliar frat boy said. “I heard you can show me a good time.”

Betty wanted to vomit at the snide look on his face. “I’m not sure who you heard that from, but I can’t help you. Sorry,” she said, trying to walk away.

“Don’t play hard to get with me bab—”

"Don't even  _ think _ about calling me that. I am  _ not  _ your baby or your playtoy." She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"We all know you'll fuck just about anything that walks, Blondie." He walked her backward and pressed her against the wall.

Betty struggled to get away from him as tears sprung to her eyes. He had her arms pinned to her side and he was running his nose up and down her cheek before attempting to kiss her.

“Hey!” Sweet Pea bellowed from behind him, grabbing the frat guy’s shoulder and pulling him away from Betty. “Get your hands off my girl.”

“Hah!” The frat guy laughed. “You’re just her latest conquest while she cheats on Jones. She definitely isn’t  _ your _ girl.”

Betty saw Sweet Pea’s nostrils flare and his fists ball. She tried to step in, to tell him this douche wasn’t worth it, but before she could, Sweet Pea cocked his arm back and decked the guy square in the jaw.

By the time Betty could gather what the hell was going on, a circle of people formed around them, whispering and watching. She couldn’t find it in herself to care anymore and flung her arms around Sweet Pea’s neck, tears trickling down her face. He tipped her head back and kissed her fiercely.

She could hear the crowd gasp, and when they looked to see why, Jughead was standing in the middle of the circle with them.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jughead approached his partners, reaching out to cup Betty’s cheek as she turned around, her back now against Sweet Pea’s chest with his arms around her waist, holding her to him. “Hey, what happened?” His voice was soft. Betty didn’t leave Sweet Pea’s embrace as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Betty could barely get her words out through her tears. It had all been too much - tonight, everything. But she still didn’t want to worry them, so she explained what happened just before Jughead walked in and left it at that.

Jughead pressed his lips tenderly against hers. “God, I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I’m sorry,” he whispered, caressing her cheek. He turned his attention to Sweet Pea, who was doing his best not to let Betty collapse under the weight of her stress. Jughead leaned on his tiptoes and pulled him in for a kiss, too. He didn’t care that everyone was watching. “Thanks for protecting our girl.”

He doted on them for another minute while the party around them remained shocked into silence.

“Can we go home?” Betty asked. 

“Of course,” the boys said in unison.

“Whatever our girl wants, she gets,” Sweet Pea said, pulling Jughead into his side as they all walked out together. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Everything came to a head when someone broke into Betty’s dorm room the following night. Rumors about what happened at the frat party circled campus. Some of the retellings were true, but some were so outrageously incorrect that it made Betty’s blood boil. It seemed that the whisperings weren’t making it back to Sweet Pea and Jughead, and for that, Betty was grateful. She had sworn Veronica to secrecy, despite her roommate’s protest. 

“I don’t want them to worry, V,” Betty said. “They have enough going on with end of semester projects and papers. They don’t need to worry about me, too.”

“But, they’re your boyfriends!” Veronica insisted. “They are supposed to support you and help you. How can they do that if you won’t let them?”

“Because I haven’t told them any of this was happening. They live off-campus, they have no clue what’s going on. I told them it’s just stress from class.”

Veronica continued into a diatribe about how keeping this from them could cause more harm than good, but promised to keep the secret anyway. 

Betty came home from a long day of classes, followed by her study group in the library for her Abnormal Psychology class. On her way down the hill, back to her dorm from the library, her phone rang.  _ Alice Cooper _ . Betty groaned at the thought of talking to her mother right at this very second. She knew it couldn’t be good. It was outside of the weekly scheduled calls.

“Hi, Mom.” Betty tried her best to fake her enthusiasm.

“Don’t  _ hi mom _ me, Elizabeth,” Alice snapped. “What is this I hear about you having not one but two boyfriends? It sounds like something you should have mentioned when you were home for Thanksgiving.”

_ How the fuck? _

“I knew that college would be no good for you,” she continued. “I couldn’t believe it when Waldo told me today when he stopped by the Register.”

“Who the hell is Waldo?” Betty asked, ignoring the bite in her mother’s voice.

“Principal Weatherbee. His niece is a Freshman there and told him all about your sexcapades, Elizabeth. How dare you besmirch our good name with your indiscretions.”

“I am not having this conversation with you,” Betty said. “I have to go mom, this paper isn’t going to write itself! Bye!”

Betty hung up the phone quickly, without waiting for another word from her mother. She all but sprinted back to her dorm. She knew the boys would be there to pick her up soon, and she wanted to shower the stale library smell from her before trying to forget about the day and her mother’s phone call.

When she got home, Veronica was curled into herself in the kitchen, drinking from a bottle of wine they weren’t allowed to have on campus.

“V? What’s going on?” Betty asked as she looked around their common area and into the kitchen.

“Are you Elizabeth Cooper?” a man asked. He was in a campus security uniform, holding a pad and pen taking notes.

“Yes. What happened? Why is Veronica so freaked out?” She asked as she followed the officer toward her bedroom.

When she looked around, every piece of decor - every photograph, picture frame, post-it - was strewn about. There was shattered glass littering the floor, torn photos and books open with the spines bent. She wasn’t sure where to look first. Her favorite picture of herself, Jughead, and Sweet Pea was laid flat on her desk. Betty’s face was scratched out, the boys’ eyes were blacked out, and the edge looked like someone had tried to light it on fire.

Across her full length mirror, someone had taken lipstick and written  _ Go to Hell, Slut _ . Betty’s hands were shaking, she could feel the tears behind her eyes spring forward. Who hated her this much? Who could do something so horrible when she was finally free and happy?

Betty rushed back into the kitchen and wrapped Veronica in a hug.

“I’m so sorry,” Betty cooed. “This is all my fault. If I wasn’t with them, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“No.” Veronica pulled away. “Do not talk like that. You said it yourself: you are the happiest you have ever been. Do not let Donna and her army of fuckwits take that from you.”

Veronica’s fierce loyalty was refreshing. Most days, it didn’t feel like there was anyone in her corner. But when she really stopped to think about it, she knew she had found her people. She held Veronica tighter, grateful for her friendship.

They finished up with the campus security officer, telling them who they suspected was to blame for the break in, and he left, off to investigate with his team. Betty sat in the middle of her bedroom - the shower she wanted to take long forgotten in the chaos. Tears were still streaming down her face and she couldn’t manage to catch her breath, even after she thought she’d calmed down.

Her fingers played in the shards of glass, picking up pieces of torn photo paper and the remnants of reminder post-its for assignments due. She lingered over her boyfriends’ blacked out faces. They were smiling, so happy in that moment when the picture was taken. 

Somewhere in the back of her clouded mind, she registered the sound of two sets of heavy footsteps, but she couldn’t find it in herself to move from the wreckage. 

“Betty?” Jughead called. “Honey, are you alright?”

Betty didn’t answer. Veronica wasn’t there to let them in and no one answered when they knocked, so Sweet Pea had picked the lock to enter. There was a quick knock at her door before the tell-tale squeak of it opening. Jughead looked around the room, taking everything in.

Her usually immaculate space was in shambles. Her sheets were askew, pillows outside of their cases across the floor. Her blinds were bent, potted plants smashed amongst dirt surrounding the once beautiful orchids that now lay lifeless. The books he’d helped her arrange were strewn all over her bed, floor, and desk, spines bent too far back and pages torn out. Every piece of art she had hanging on the wall was torn or burnt on the floor amongst the glass and dirt. In the middle of everything sat a trembling Betty. It was like she was paralyzed.

Sweet Pea nudged his shoulder, pointing to the mirror, and Jughead’s face fell.

“Darlin’,” Sweet Pea said. “What happened?”

Betty began rocking back and forth, her knees clutched to her chest, tears still streaming down her face. “I’m sorry,” she kept whispering.

“Why are you sorry?” Jughead said as both men approached her and joined her on the floor. 

Betty started rambling, but none of the words falling from her lips made any sense. Jughead pulled her into his side, slowing smoothing his fingers over her hair in attempts to calm her down. She nuzzled into his side, and grabbed Sweet Pea’s hand to join them. He slung his arm over both Betty and Jughead. When Betty’s rambling tears subsided to hiccups, the boys decided to get her out of there.

“We’re gonna take you home with us,” Sweet Pea said, standing and offering his hands for his partners. 

“I’ll have to come back eventually.” She wiped tears away with her sleeve before taking Sweet Pea’s hand and standing for the first time in hours.

“Call me old-fashioned, but I am not letting you come back to this place,” Jughead said. “We were going to ask you to move in with us anyway, but this is definitely not how we wanted to do it.”

“Let’s talk about that later.” Sweet Pea picked Betty up, her arms around his neck, face buried there, too, and legs wrapped around his waist. 

All Betty could do was nod in compliance as she let Sweet Pea and Jughead take her out of her dorm building and to their house off-campus. Jughead had the foresight to leave a note for Veronica. He let her know that Betty was safe with them and that they’d be back for her things before the week was over.

When they got back to the apartment, Betty had finally calmed down enough to speak a coherent sentence. She tried to push both Jughead and Sweet Pea away, but they wouldn’t have it. Jughead drew Betty a bath upstairs and helped her out of her clothes. He let down her messy bun and gently combed through her hair while Sweet Pea started making dinner. They weren’t sure if she was even hungry, but if they knew Betty, she had probably forgotten to eat - they knew it was one of her hectic schedule days.

Jughead picked Betty up and placed her in the tub gently; she sunk into it with a sigh. She let her head tip back as the water continued to fill the tub. Jughead sat with her, washing her hair and body of the day’s events. 

He got her dressed in a pair of his lounge pants and one of Sweet Pea’s t-shirts that she loved. He knew she found their clothes more comfortable than her own. By the time they were downstairs, she was ready to talk about what happened. She took one bite of the delicious dinner Sweet Pea made, but pushed the rest around with her fork.

“I guess I’m just not hungry,” Betty sighed, finally putting down her fork. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Don’t be sorry. I wasn’t sure. This is how I know to comfort people. I guess it’s that Southern hospitality,” Sweet Pea tried to joke.

He was met with a half-smile, but it was the first sign of light he’d seen in Betty all day, so he’d take it.

“I’m sure you just want to go to sleep,” Jughead started. “But do you want to talk about what happened tonight?”

Betty took a deep breath. “I’d have rewind a bit. This was just the last straw.”

“So this has happened before?” Sweet Pea looked livid.

“Not this bad, but some variation of this has been happening since our first date, Sweets.”

“That was over a month ago,” he said carefully.

“Yeah. I lied and said I just had a lot on my plate with school, which is true, but…”

“But what, baby?” Jughead asked, carefully goading his girlfriend to speak freely.

“Donna Sweett saw us on our date,” she said. “In that doorway.”

“That would explain the photo she sent me.” Jughead sat back and crossed his arms. “I didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t even worth mentioning.”

“Well, apparently it was,” Betty said. “She saw Sweets and I, and accused me of cheating on you. She spread these rumors about how easy I am, gave out my phone number as a sex hotline, and grafittied our dorm room door.”

“Did she have anything to do with the douche at the frat last week?”

“I’m sure Donna didn’t send him, but he had definitely heard the rumors and thought he’d be able to get something from me.”

“That motherfucker.” Sweet Pea banged his fist on the table and Betty jumped. “Sorry, darlin’.”

“Then I guess she was upset by how you reacted to Sweet Pea protecting me at the party, so she took it upon herself to ransack my dorm, destroy all of my stuff, and leave me to clean up the mess.”

“I never liked her,” Jughead said. “She’s had issues with our relationship since we started dating. But would she really put you through all of that torment because she’s jealous?”

“It appears that way, yes,” Betty said.

“I swear, they don’t teach manners anymore.” Sweet Pea shook his head in disbelief. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jughead asked. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"I thought I could handle it on my own."

"But you didn't have to.” Sweet Pea reached for her hand across the table. “That's what we're here for." 

"And," Betty sighed. "In the interest of getting it all out there… I guess I'm jealous of all the alone time you guys have together.” She shook her head. “I know it's stupid."

"You could have told us that, too," Jughead said. "We're sorry if we made you feel alone or like you aren't part of this. We wouldn't have  _ any  _ of this if it weren't for you."

"Don't remind me," Betty scoffed.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jughead said. “Because of you, we have a beautiful relationship and we’re building a home together. I love you, Betty Cooper. Please don’t ever forget what that means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, theories, and ideas! I love hearing what you guys have to think. You can find me on tumblr and instagram @bluevelvetvideo.
> 
> Be sure to follow @riverdale-events for upcoming events! Join the Bughead Family Discord for shenanigans and comradery! Virtual love and hugs to you all. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear heathens of my life! Welcome back to Chapter 6 of this OT3 universe! I'm happy to see you here again. I hope everyone is having a lovely Holiday season thus far! 
> 
> I want to, yet again, give a huge shoutout to K (@bugggghead) for being an absolute rock star, even if she doesn't think she is one. Despite her busy schedule, she still makes time to make my words better. I am grateful for you, dear K. <3
> 
> Are you guys ready to get spicy? Because there's a bit of a kick to this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I cannot wait to hear what you all have to say about it. I love reading your comments, reviews, thoughts, and getting messages! It makes me so happy you guys are enjoying this! <3 
> 
> Read on, Heathens.

It felt like they hadn’t seen Sweet Pea in weeks, when in reality, it had only been days. After getting what was salvageable of Betty’s stuff from the dorms, he’d spent more time on campus in the art wing than at home. Usually, the living room was his studio, but whatever he was working on, he didn’t want his partners to see it.

“What do you say we surprise babe with a visit,” Betty suggested. “I miss him being home with us.”

“We can bring him dinner tonight. I overheard him saying he’s got studio thirteen until midnight. Which seems crazy. You don’t think he’s avoiding us, do you?”

Betty had let that thought take up residence in the back of her mind, as well. She didn’t want to say anything, mostly because she thought she was imagining it, but Sweet Pea had been home less and less as the days progressed and it was starting to worry her.

“I know he’s got a huge project due in his graphic novel course for finals. Maybe he’s just throwing himself into that.” She wasn’t sure if she’d said it for her benefit or Jughead’s. 

They made a quick dinner, one that would carry well, and packed it into a bag to bring to campus. Betty and Jughead walked hand in hand, roaming around in the fine arts building annex that was foreign to them in search of studio thirteen. Betty pointed when she spotted it just at the end of the hall. Every other studio was dark, no students to be found. When they opened the door of the thirteenth room, they expected to find Sweet Pea, but all they saw were crumpled up sketchpad pages, Sweet Pea’s backpack, and three empty coffee cups.

Betty placed her hands on her hips, more disappointed than anything. She  _ missed _ him. He hadn’t been home when she went to bed, and when she woke up in the morning, he was already gone for the day. He barely answered his phone - he almost always had it on silent - and Betty was getting so desperate she even slept in his bed the night before. Her optimistic smile faded as she looked around. She spotted his portfolio with pages sticking out, but she didn’t want to snoop. If he’d wanted them to see it, he’d be working at home.

“He’s probably just in the bathroom.” Jughead put the bag down, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “In the meantime…” He trailed a path of light kisses down from her temple to that spot just behind her ear that she loved so much. He nipped at the crook of her neck, triggering a soft sigh of pleasure from his girlfriend.

“Jug,” she whimpered, arching her ass into his groin, feeling his growing excitement as he continued to nip at her delicate skin. 

Jughead unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans before he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Betty’s leggings, only pulling them down to her mid-thigh. Betty reached her hand back, tugging his boxers down to match hers. She gripped him steadily and smiled when she felt him twitch in her hand. With his arms still snaked around her waist, he slowly guided himself to her core, using his other hand to hold her lips open while his thumb playfully circled her clit after gathering her growing arousal from her entrance. 

Betty tipped her head back, resting it on Jughead’s shoulder as she pumped him, gathering beads of precum on the downstroke. 

“I bet you’re just waiting for Sweets to get back and see you like this. Out on display, waiting for him. Is that what you want, my love? Do you want our boy to see what a beautiful work of art you are?” Jughead cooed in her ear, his fingers still slowly circling her now aching clit.

He could tell by her grip that was exactly what she wanted to happen. She loved being watched, especially by Sweet Pea. Something about it turned her on more than they’d ever thought. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it, too. Betty stroked up steadily, working him expertly, torturously, waiting for Sweet Pea to join them.

Betty heard footsteps coming toward them. Her heart began racing in her chest.  _ What if it isn’t Sweet Pea? Whoever it is is about to get a show, that’s for sure. _ She whimpered when Jughead paused his ministrations. Betty’s eyes focused as the door handle turned, revealing Sweet Pea. She released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, but it came out more like a strangled moan. She picked up her pace, stroking Jughead faster, hoping he’d follow suit.

Sweet Pea didn’t register that anyone was in the room with him at first. Listening to his noise-cancelling headphones he was so focused that he walked straight back to his drafting board before looking up to see his partners, both with their eyes screwed shut. He peeled the oversized earphones from his head and dropped them to the counter.

Betty’s eyes snapped open and her jaw went slack in a quiet moan. She reached her free hand out for Sweet Pea, her eyes begging for him to join them.

“What are you guys do—” 

Betty’s lips were on his before he could finish his sentence. She moaned into his mouth as he opened for her, then moved to Jughead next, kissing him firmly.

“We brought dinner,” Betty choked out. “We miss having you home.” 

“And we couldn’t pass up an empty room we knew you’d be coming back to eventually,” Jughead added with a teasing lilt. Jughead bit at Sweet Pea’s lower lip, pulling the finger he’d been using to work Betty up his lips, tracing his boyfriend’s lips with Betty’s slick. “Maybe you can have dessert first.” 

Sweet Pea bit back a groan. He never could resist either of them. He knew he needed to focus on his portfolio, but he also knew that if he kept working at it the way he was, he’d burn out before he could finish.  _ A distraction might not be so bad _ , he thought before giving into his always present desire for his partners. He licked his lips, savoring Betty’s flavor before kissing Jughead again. Jughead’s hand cupped Sweet Pea’s face, and when he eventually pulled away, they were both smiling. 

Betty cleared her throat, effectively breaking whatever moment the boys were having. Sweet Pea raised a quick eyebrow at her before walking away to grab a nearby chair and tugging Betty into it, pulling her leggings down to her ankles, and spreading her legs. He dropped to his knees, pulling at Jughead’s hand to join them. Sweet Pea’s thumbs pushed Jughead’s boxers and jeans down, his hand snaking to his ass and pulling him closer, taking Jughead’s cock into his warm, waiting mouth. The hand closest to her reached out for Betty, threading his fingers through her messy bun and pulling slightly.

“Fuck,” Jughead said. His eyes were screwed shut as he focused on the swirl of Sweet Pea’s tongue around his cock. 

Betty watched in awe, marvelling at the look of sheer ecstasy painted on Jughead’s face and the bob of Sweet Pea’s head creating it. She tried to press her thighs together, looking for some kind of friction, when Sweet Pea swatted at her bare flesh. He shook his head no as best he could with a cock in his throat and inched his hands slowly up her thigh to her waiting cunt.

He plunged two fingers into her already dripping core and curled them, hitting the spot that he knew would make Betty come undone. One hand groped and grabbed at her own chest as the other threaded through his ink-black mane, gripping at the root. Jughead’s free hand joined Betty’s in Sweet Pea’s hair. The pace of his fingers matched the bob of his head as he worked vigorously to get his partners to their peaks. 

“Do you want us to come for you?” Betty asked, her voice breathy and punctuated with a long, low moan. He nodded his head, working faster to get his lovers off. Betty and Jughead locked eyes. “Fuck.” She threw her head back as her orgasm overtook her.

Jughead tapped on Sweet Pea’s shoulder twice, their usual indication that he was going to come, but Sweet Pea didn’t stop. Jughead repeated his motion, but Sweet Pea took him long and deep down his throat, letting Jughead’s hot ropes paint his insides. He let him go with a pop, took a deep breath, then licked Betty’s slick off his fingers, combining their flavors. 

“Maybe,” Betty said as she stood up, eyeing Sweet Pea’s bulge straining against his jeans, “if you get home at a decent hour tonight, we can help you with that.”

“But—” 

“No,” Jughead agreed as Sweet Pea helped Betty pull up her leggings. “You’ve been spending all your time here. We’re just asking for one night at home with us. We weren’t kidding when we said we missed you, y’know.” Jughead gripped his chin with his thumb and forefingers, pulling Sweet Pea’s focus to him. “Unless there is something you aren’t telling us?”

Sweet Pea cast his eyes down, unable to hold Jughead’s gaze.

“Babe?” Betty asked. 

The pain and concern hurt Sweet Pea more than he ever imagined it ever could. “So, you know how you were jealous of all the time Jug and I had together before you moved in?” Sweet Pea finally said after a moment of contemplation and a heavy sigh. She nodded. “Well, since you’ve moved in, you spend every night with Jug, and I guess I feel a little left out? No, left out isn’t the right phrase, or maybe it is, I’m not sure.”

“Hey,” Jughead said reassuringly. “Whatever it is, you can tell us.”

“I guess, I just thought we’d  _ all _ be able to sleep together, like actually sleep, like we did that first night on the floor in the living room. I get why we don’t, I really do. It just… sucks.”

“Trust me,” Betty said, “I want that, too. But, to be fair, you’ve  _ barely _ been home since I moved in. You’ve been here. I slept in your bed last night because I missed you.”

Sweet Pea looked to Jughead, waiting for him to corroborate the story. He simply nodded. “I joined her for a while. We just want our boyfriend back.” Jughead sighed, finally buckling his jeans and grabbing the bag of food they’d brought for dinner. “Eat, get some work done, and we’ll see you at home soon, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be home soon.” 

Sweet Pea kissed his partners goodbye, thanked them for dinner and the distraction, and got back to work. He knew he definitely didn’t want to be there late again tonight, not with the promise of his own undoing on the horizon.

He unpacked the sectioned off container, smiling when he saw his favorite meal inside. He shook his head in disbelief.  _ How did I get so lucky? _ he wondered, but really he wasn’t sure. 

Being with Jughead  _ and  _ Betty was a dream come true. He was hesitant at first, but over the course of their relationship, they had figured things out - what made them happiest. 

After Sweet Pea finished eating, downing the thermos of coffee in the bag his partners brought, he got back to work. He sat at his drafting board, staring at the blank boxes waiting to be filled. He had tried multiple stories, multiple characters, but nothing seemed to stick. The semester project was to create a graphic novel, with a minimum of thirty panels. He had an idea of where he wanted to take it, but it never quite worked how he wanted it to.

“Maybe they’re right.” He sighed in defeat. “I definitely need the break.”

Sweet Pea smoothed his hand over his face and tapped his cheek a few times to perk up. 

“Three panels, then you can go home. Don’t think about it, Pea. Just let it happen. Go where the muses take you.” 

His pencil flew across the page, images of cityscapes and far off characters making their way to the forefront of the drawing. He knew the images were rough, but it was more than he had before. He’d have to go back in with a fine point marker, color pencils - or maybe watercolors - to bring it fully to life. He let his mind get lost in the story that he was creating out of thin air. Before he knew it, he had the rough sketch for ten panels and reminders of where he wanted to take the story in the following blank boxes.

With a smile on his face, Sweet Pea packed up his workspace, threw away the empty cups, and reorganized the chaos of the studio. With everything secure in his backpack, he shut the lights and locked the studio, leaving the key back in the drop box for the next student to reserve. 

The walk home was refreshing, and he felt lighter than he had in awhile. It was still early, earlier than he knew his partners were expecting him, but what  _ he _ didn’t expect was to be hit with a tidal wave of inspiration. He felt a little guilty leaving the studio when he  _ knew _ he needed to work on his project, but Sweet Pea didn’t want to neglect Jughead and Betty either. 

He quietly snuck into the house, hung his bag on his designated hook that Betty insisted they use, toed off his boots, and followed the sound of music from the back bedroom.

The back room was huge - the size of a larger than average living room - but when Sweet Pea and Jughead originally moved in, they’d used it for storage. Sweet Pea leaned against the doorframe, watching his significant others gesticulate wildly with their hands, talking so quietly he could barely hear them over the speaker playing.

Sweet Pea took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around an unsuspecting Jughead from behind.

“Either Sweet Pea is home earlier than expected, or we have a very affectionate burglar.” Jughead chuckled, pressing his back into Sweet Pea’s chest. He kissed Jughead’s temple and smiled, happy to be home.

“What are you guys doing in here?” he asked, detaching himself from Jughead.

"I have some ideas to organize this" She gestured vaguely to the mess that was the storage room.

"It  _ is  _ organized." Sweet Pea smirked. "My stuff is there." He pointed to a stack of boxes and old furniture on one side of the room. "Jug's is there." He pointed to the other side. "And, oh wait, is that my side or yours, Jug?"

Betty let out a full belly laugh. "And this is why it needs to be redone. When was the last time you were even in here?"

Sweet Pea stopped to think about it. He really wasn't sure. "Last semester? Over the summer? No, um… I don't know. You got me, darlin'."

She smiled brightly at him and his heart raced in his chest. He would never cease to be amazed by her.

"C'mon," Jughead interjected. "It's babe’s first night home in a while. We can do this later." He looked at Betty knowingly and led them out, closing the door behind them.

They all settled on the couch, Betty's head in Sweet Pea's lap, her feet propped on Jughead's thighs. Sweet Pea's fingers instinctually ran through Betty's hair and he could feel the vibration of her content hum reverberate through him.

“Thank you guys for dinner,” he said, his head thrown back over the top of the couch. “How did you even know where I’d be?”

“You have a bad habit of exclusively using speaker phone when you take calls.” Jughead threw his arm over the back of the couch and reached out, running his fingers through Sweet Pea’s hair.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, all finally relaxing together like they’d wanted to for days. Betty fidgetted on her side, flipping to her other side to face Sweet Pea. With the arm that wasn’t pinned to the couch, she snuck her fingers up the hem of his shirt, grazing over his abdomen. She could feel his muscles contract under her touch as they traveled up to his chest, pinching at one of his nipples. 

He groaned, still reeling from their earlier tryst on campus. Betty leaned forward, slowly pulling his shirt up enough to place a series of feather-light kisses against his stomach. Jughead’s hands gripped into Betty’s calves, his thumbs massaging up to her knees. She shot him a look over her shoulder in between kisses and winked at her boyfriend. 

Betty’s fingernails ran down the expanse of Sweet Pea’s stomach and dipped into the waistband of his jeans. She wiggled a little, attempting to get her hand fully into his pants, but at her angle, and the tightness Sweet Pea wore his jeans, it seemed to be an impossible feat. Sweet Pea lifted his ass from the couch and shimmied his pants down to his ankles, leaving himself half-hard and exposed.

Betty hummed and licked her lips before clambering to her knees, bracketing his thighs with both hands. She licked her lips and looked up at Sweet Pea through her lashes. His breath hitched as she lowered her mouth around him teasingly then let him go with a pop.

“You didn’t think we forgot what we promised, did you?” She licked up his shaft and circled her tongue around his tip before she took him in her mouth again. This time she didn’t stop the slow, steady bob of her head until Jughead shifted behind her, smacking her ass and taking Sweet Pea’s mouth into a searing kiss. 

“You don’t get to have all the fun,” Jughead said, tapping Betty before pulling her away from Sweet Pea’s cock. “Save some for me.” He winked, kneeling between Sweet Pea’s knees, taking him into his mouth and groaning around the hardened length.

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea moaned, throwing his head back, and threading his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Betty watched for a while as Jughead teased Sweet Pea with kitten licks and his swirling tongue, purposely bypassing his sensitive tip. Jughead licked and sucked at Sweet Pea’s balls, humming in pleasure as Sweet Pea’s breaths began to stutter.

Betty’s own hand traveled down into her own sleep shorts - they were Sweet Pea’s boxers - and found herself nearly dripping. She gathered moisture from her entrance and slowly circled her throbbing clit, her eyes never leaving her boyfriends’. She slowly dipped her fingers inside of herself, desperate to hit a spot she knew she couldn’t reach on her own. She let out a frustrated sigh before giving up and tapping at Jughead’s lounge pants, taking his straining cock into her mouth unexpectedly. His answering strangled moan around Sweet Pea was music to her ears.

The hand Jughead had been using to steady himself on Sweet Pea’s thigh flew to Betty’s ass and gripped  _ hard _ . She was on her knees, her mouth surrounding him as she lapped at him the way she knew he loved. His hand went through the opening for her leg in the shorts and pushed her already wet panties to the side, plunging his fingers into her waiting cunt. His thumb rubbed circles at her clit while his middle and index fingers curled, hitting that spot she was yearning for. She ground her hips against his hand, moaning unabashedly around his throbbing cock. 

Betty’s intense pleasure spurred Jughead’s, which, in turn, fueled Sweet Pea’s. The three partners were a tangled, moaning mess of mouths and hands. Jughead came first, not able to fully handle the pleasure of Betty’s wanton mouth and Sweet Pea’s grip in his hair. Betty let him go, licking up everything he had to offer. She straightened her back and pulled at Sweet Pea’s collar, bringing him down for a drugging kiss. He tapped at Jughead’s shoulder twice before spilling down his throat and moaning into Betty’s mouth. With both boys satiated, Sweet Pea guided Betty up onto the couch, Jughead’s fingers still building her closer to her peak. 

Her eyes were screwed tightly shut, so focused on finding her release that she didn’t realize she now had both men between her legs. Sweet Pea kissed Jughead soundly before licking at Betty’s core. The simultaneous stimulation was invigorating, Sweet Pea’s rapid licking and sucking at her sensitive bud were a complete contrast to the slow, steady pumping of Jughead’s fingers. The flat of Sweet Pea’s tongue pressed against her and Betty opened her mouth in a silence scream, unable to actually make any kind of noise -  _ that was a first. _

One hand wandered to her breast, pinching and tweaking her already strained nipples, palming her as he continued to lick and suck, pulling whimpers and sighs from her throat she’d never heard from herself before.

“Fuck,” she gasped. Her walls fluttered around Jughead’s fingers before he abruptly pulled them out, leaving Betty clenching around nothing. Betty’s head shot up, eyes wide, frustration painting her face before Sweet Pea stepped in and plunged his tongue into her cunt, Jughead’s fingers now circling her clit. She came on Sweet Pea’s tongue, harder than she had ever come before. 

When she thought she was finally winding down, Sweet Pea grabbed her thighs and pulled her down onto his waiting, hard-again cock. She threw her arms around his neck, holding on as tight as she possibly could, and found a beautiful rhythm as another orgasm crashed over her. Sweet Pea fucked her through it as he moaned unintelligible obscenities. She leaned forward, burying her head in his neck and planting hot, open-mouthed kisses to his pulse point. 

“You feel amazing, darlin’,” he panted, still fucking up into her. “Can I come in this perfect cunt, baby?”

“God, yes.” Betty thanked every star in the universe she had switched her birth control to the ever-practical IUD two years earlier. With a few final thrusts, he spilled into her, coating her walls with a guttural moan. 

Eventually, they stilled, staying connected right there on the living room floor. At some point, neither Sweet Pea nor Betty knew when, Jughead left the room. He sauntered back in, his lounge pants low on his hips, with three cups of tea balancing precariously on a box of cookies. He placed them down on the coffee table and leaned down, kissing both of his partners on the tops of their heads. 

Jughead offered one hand to help Betty out of Sweet Pea’s lap, steadying her with an arm around her waist when her knees nearly wobbled. He offered his other hand to Sweet Pea, who took it and gingerly kissed the top of his hand before pulling himself up off the floor. 

He touched his forehead to Jughead’s, steadying his breath before pulling them both in for a tight hug. 

“I missed you guys, too,” he said. “I’m sorry I was hiding out on campus when I should have just said something in the first place.”

“It’s alright.” Jughead cupped Sweet Pea’s cheek and smiled. “Now you two clean up so we can finally watch the last two episodes of Halloween Baking Challenge. We waited for you.”

Sweet Pea clutched at his chest and smiled. He really didn’t know when he got to be so lucky, but he sure as hell would remember to thank whoever was responsible. The next thought that popped into his head had him scurrying to get himself changed and distracted. 

_ No, not yet. It is way too soon. _

They all settled back on the couch, tea in hand. Jughead clicked through the DVR and pressed play on the penultimate episode of the season. They sipped at their teas and snacked on their cookies. About half-way through the episode, Betty’s eyes grew heavy, her body satiated and comfortable as she leaned on Jughead’s shoulder with Sweet Pea’s warm hand on her thigh.

“No!” Sweet Pea yelled at the television. “You can’t add that to the front of the cake. It’ll be top-heavy and crumble!” Just as he said the words, it played out in front of them on screen.

Betty chuckled, nuzzling in closer to Jughead, her feet lifting to rest against Sweet Pea’s thigh. He rubbed at her calves in long, slow strokes, soothing her muscles. She yawned, eyes finally closing before she jolted herself awake, sat up, and declared she was going to bed.

“You guys keep watching, but don’t start the finale without me. We can watch it during dinner tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.

The boys agreed before Betty made her way upstairs. She looked between the two bedrooms, trying to decide where she wanted to sleep. She knew logically all three of them would never fit in a queen size bed together - not with how they all tossed and turned. She went with the room on the right and settled into Sweet Pea’s bed. Before she drifted fully into sleep, she tapped out a message on her phone.

_ Betty: Hey, V. Library café tomorrow during common hour?  _

_ Veronica: Absolutely! I miss you, roomie. See you there. _

Betty placed her phone on the nightstand face down and succumbed to her exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come tumble with on @bluevelvetvideo.
> 
> Keep your eye out @riverdale-events for all of the holiday shenanigans coming out this month in participation with Home for the Holidale! If you want to join the Bughead Family Discord, shoot me a message and I'll let you know how to join in on the fun!
> 
> Hugs to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! I don't have anything fun to say, so let's dive right in, shall we? You're in for some fluff and a little bit of Cooper-brand angsty-nonsense. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Huge shoutout to K (@buggghead) for being amazing, as per usual.

Betty woke up being held from behind by a pair of strong arms. She smiled and laid there, basking in the pure comfort of the embrace. She rolled over and kissed Sweet Pea on the forehead before sneaking out of bed to get ready for the day. After her professor emailed the class the night before and canceled her scheduled classes until the following week, she had the morning free. 

She took an extra long shower, taking the time to let the water hit her back and soothe sore muscles - her souvenir from the night before. She tiptoed into Jughead’s room, and pulled leggings and an oversized sweater from the drawer she had her clothing shoved into. Betty made sure she had everything she needed for the day, not knowing when she’d be home from her rendezvous with Veronica. It was always a new adventure with her friend.

She took Jughead’s sherpa off the hook by the door, grabbed her keys, and headed out, making sure to leave a full pot of coffee and a note for the boys. When she finally walked into the café, Veronica was already walking toward a table in the back with two steaming cups of coffee.

“Hey, V,” Betty said, pulling her best friend and former roommate in for a hug as soon as she set the cups down.

“Bettykins! I was so happy when you text last night. I’ve been meaning to check in, but I wanted to give you your space after what happened.”

“I appreciate that, but I never need space from my best girl.” She smiled, clinking her coffee cup against Veronica’s. “However…”

“However, what?” Veronica asked. “You’re okay, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Honestly never better. No offense, but living with the boys is so much easier than living on campus.”

“Oh, no. I totally feel you,” Veronica said. “So, what is it?”

“I need your help. Well, I need your expertise and keen eye.” Veronica raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “We have this space at the house. They’ve been using it for storage, but I want to convert it into a gigantic bedroom for the three of us. Do you think you’re up for the challenge?”

“You know me so well. I’ve been looking for a new project to throw myself into.” Veronica clapped excitedly. “Okay, what are my parameters? I need a color palette and your must haves. Oh! Jughead could—”

“It’s going to be a surprise,” Betty said, cutting off her friend. “Especially for Pea. Jughead knows I want to ‘reorganize’ the storage room, but he doesn’t know I want to completely overhaul it.”

“Even better!” Veronica turned and pulled a notebook and pen from her oversized, overpriced purse and started making lists. “Must haves?”

“We need a bed that’s big enough for all three of us, and maybe a pet eventually. I think it should be the size of two king beds put together, but that will be tricky.” Betty bit her lip “Anyway, enough closet and dresser space for three wardrobes. I want it to be cozy, not overly masculine or feminine, maybe soft blues? I don’t care about that part. You know me well enough for me to not hate whatever colors you chose.”

“Leave it to me, Betty darling. I’ll have Archiekins help. I’ll draw up a design and send it to you ASAP. When are you looking to do this?”

“Oh, probably not for a while.” she said, deflating. “I’ll have to save up a ton of money for a renovation like this one. It’s not like I can call Alice and ask her for money to build a dream bedroom for me and my boyfriends.” Betty laughed humorlessly. “Nevermind, forget I said anything. I’m never going to be able to pull this off. At least not any time soon.”

“Stop that,” Veronica said, slamming down her cappuccino. “Consider this an ‘I’m sorry’ gift for not protecting you from Donna and her cronies.”

“No, what? I can’t. That really isn’t necessary,” Betty rambled.

"Fine. But at least let me give you the keys to our cabin on the lake. It's the off-season and it's empty. I think you three deserve some alone time after the semester you've all had. Spend Christmas with the guys."

“Right.” Betty smacked her head. “Christmas is only a few weeks away. I’ve been so preoccupied with classes ending that I completely forgot. How do I forget something like that?” Betty slumped down in her chair. “How can I possibly tell my mom that I won’t be home. I’m sure the boys will be spending time with their families. They both skipped Thanksgiving.”

“You tell her you’re staying on campus for winter session,” Veronica said like it was the simplest solution in the world. “She doesn’t know you don’t live in the dorms anymore.”

“Well, yeah, but…” The more Betty thought about it, the more the idea settled in. It would be an Alice Cooper approved reason for missing something as important (to her) as Christmas. It would give her alone time with Jughead and Sweet Pea when they got back from their plans. “Okay,” she said. “That could actually work.”

“Good, I’ll arrange it. Details to follow,” Veronica said, getting up from her seat. “I’ve got design in ten across campus. Dinner in a few days?”

“Absolutely.” Betty smiled, thanking her again for their coffee date.

Betty made her way back to the house, finished with her classes for the day. She stared down at her phone, almost afraid to actually take the step to solidify the plan. Even if the boys weren’t going to be in town for break, she’d get some time to herself, which didn’t sound all that bad when she really thought about it. 

_ Though, time with the boys would be  _ so _ much better _ . 

She tapped through her contacts, stopping when she reached her mother’s information. Her thumb hovered over the call button until someone bumped into her, making the choice for her as the phone began to ring.

“Elizabeth,” Alice answered. “It isn’t time for our weekly phone call. Or are you calling to tell me you’ve gotten a tattoo and joined a motorcycle club?”

Betty wanted to laugh. She  _ could _ tell her mother those things, but the joke would not be worth the verbal lashing she was sure to receive. 

“No, sorry to disappoint. I am calling with some news though.” Betty could hear her mother’s tongue run across her teeth and if she focused hard enough, the eyebrow raise, too. She hummed, urging her daughter to continue. “Well, I had my last final this morning. I’m pretty sure I aced it.”

“So, you’ll be home by the end of the week until mid-January, is that right?”

“Actually, no,” Betty said, dragging out the last vowel. She chewed at her lip, trying to find the perfect wording for her upcoming lie. “Remember how I told you about that Psych professor I had, Mr. Montgomery?” When Alice didn’t answer, she continued. “Well, he asked me to TA for him this winter. The job starts on Monday.”

“That’s wonderful, Elizabeth. So, we’ll see you for a few days for Christmas, then.”

“Actually... I won’t be coming home for the winter... at all. It’s a really intensive course and the prep is crazy because it’s a shortened session. I’m really sorry, mom,” she lied.

“Well then,” Alice scoffed. “Just another disappointment on our family name, Elizabeth.”

“Mom, it’s a great opportunity. I couldn’t pass it up!”

“I’ve got to go, Elizabeth. Thank you for ruining another holiday for this family.”

Her mother hung up without another word. Betty couldn’t help herself, she laughed at the entire exchange. If her doing something academically was creating disappointment, she’d hate to see her mother’s face if she ever found out the  _ real  _ reason she wasn’t coming home. She trekked the rest of the way home, and three blocks later, it started to snow. By the time she walked the few remaining blocks, there was more than a dusting on the sidewalk. Her knit cap and Jughead’s sherpa were soaked through, and she could feel the chill straight down into her bones.

The house was warm when she walked in, so she shed her coat, hat, and boots, leaving them in their appropriate places, before making her way through the house to find her significant others. 

“Oh,” Sweet Pea said from his spot at the dining room table, surrounded by sketches and drawings. He rushed to clean up his papers and close his books when one page escaped him and landed at Betty’s bare feet. “I didn’t think you’d be home yet.” 

She leaned down to pick up the thick, white page. 

“Wait!” Sweet Pea surged from his chair. “It’s not ready yet. Please don’t look at it.” Before she could fully turn it over, she stopped, honoring his wishes. Though she was curious about why he was being so secretive, she let it go and handed the page back to him. “I promise you can see it soon.”

“Is it for class?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“No, I handed that in yesterday before my sculpture final. I can’t wait to get back to charcoal,” he laughed. “But, I am officially done for the semester.” 

Sweet Pea reached out for Betty after all of his rogue papers were in their place out of her sight. She happily joined him, following as he settled onto the couch before she settled into his lap. Her legs straddled his thighs and she burrowed her face into his neck. She could feel his warmth overtaking the bitter cold that had settled into her on the walk home from campus.

“What’s your plan for Christmas?” Betty asked.

“What do you mean, darlin’?” Sweet Pea asked, pushing her back so they could have the conversation face-to-face.

“Well, you didn’t go anywhere for Thanksgiving…”

“I wouldn’t have anywhere to go.” Sweet Pea dug his fingers into her hips. “I don’t have any family left that’s involved in my life. I went to Ohio with Jughead last year, but I don’t know if he’s going this year.”

“Why not?” Betty remembered him saying things about his mother wanting to take off, and his father not being in his right mind, but he never delved much deeper than that. His family was not something he talked about much.

“Why not, what?” Jughead asked, coming from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“I was asking Sweets about his plans for Christmas, and he mentioned you might not be going home this year.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I’m not going,” Jughead said matter-of-factly. “I don’t feel like stepping into a war zone cloaked in tinsel and pine air fresheners. Things have only gotten worse and my mom keeps threatening to leave. Honestly, I’m not sure why she just doesn’t already.” He sighed, plopping down next to Sweet Pea and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“What about you?” Jughead asked, taking a sip from his coffee. “Going home to see the dragon lady?”

“I’m not, actually,” she said very slowly. “I may have convinced her that I got a TA gig I couldn’t pass up and that I wouldn’t be home,” she said, tucking his forehead curl behind his ear.

“So, we’ll all be home for Christmas?” 

“Well, no, but we  _ will  _ all be together.”

“I don’t follow.” Sweet Pea looked between Betty and Jughead with furrowed brows.

“I want to take you boys somewhere nice for Christmas. There’s this beautiful cabin on Shadow Lake a few hours from here that we’ll have to ourselves.”

“Being out of town might be nice. I can’t tell you the last time I left the city limits of this damn town for more than a few hours,” Sweet Pea said.

“Alone time in the woods? ” Jughead wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Count me in.”

“So, you’re both okay with that?” Betty asked, nervously ringing her hands in front of her stomach.

“It’s our first Christmas,” Jughead said wistfully. “Whatever you want to do is alright by me.”

* * *

They talked logistics over the next few days, and before Betty knew it, she was meeting Veronica to sneak her a copy of her house key and going over final plans for the renovation that her former roommate convinced her to pull the trigger on.

“I really hope Sweets is okay with all of this,” Betty said, biting at her cuticle. “It was his aunt’s house and…”

“He’s going to love it, B. Relax,” Veronica insisted. “Everything is all set. We’ve worked it all out. Here are the keys to the cabin, it’s stocked with anything you could possibly need. I had Smithers take care of everything over the weekend. Just make sure to lock up when you guys leave.”

“I cannot thank you enough, Veronica,” Betty said, pulling her former roommate in for a hug. “I owe you huge.”

“Don’t be silly,” Veronica smiled. “This is what best friends do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come tumble with me @bluevelvetvideo  
> Come join bughead family discord! We have all the fun!  
> Share your thoughts, theories, ideas, and things with me! I love you hear them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Are you guys still here? I know updates haven't been exactly regular, but we still live in a pandemic. So what is time, really? Well, if you are still here, I appreciate it. This chapter gives us a little bit of everything good. A little sweet, a little spicy.
> 
> Special thanks to K (@bugggghead) for carving out time for me in this crazy life. I love and appreciate you, darling, K.

**Chapter Eight:**

Three days before Christmas, Betty, Jughead, and Sweet Pea piled into Sweet Pea’s truck, and packed the bed with all the things they’d need for the week in the woods. When they pulled down the long, winding road that led them to Shadow Lake, they noticed just how vacant it was. There were no tire tracks in the snow, no lights on in any houses, not a soul in sight until they reached the last house on the left. From the truck, they could see the soft glow of Christmas lights through a huge bay window in the front of the house.

“Damn,” Sweet Pea said, putting the car in park, killing the engine, and opening his door. He offered his hand to help Betty climb out of the driver’s side before grabbing their bags.

Betty fished the keys from her pocket and ran ahead to unlock the door and check out the space. If she was being honest with herself, she had no idea what this place looked like. She’d sold the boys the picture of somewhere she’d never even seen. But, knowing Veronica, she was right. If anything, she’d probably undersold the space.

The cabin had cathedral ceilings, a kitchen bigger than their living room, and a recreation space encased in windows that looked out over the lake and forest. Before she could venture further, she heard clatter behind her. She turned around to see their bags in a heap on the tile floor and both boys’ jaws dropped in shock.

No one said a word, just closed the door behind them and joined Betty in the middle of the first floor. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” Jughead was still gawking at the lavish cabin. “When you said cabin in the woods, this is definitely not what I was picturing.”

_ Yeah, me either _ , Betty thought. She simply smiled. “Upstairs, first door on the left,” she said, grabbing her bags and heading in that direction. Sweet Pea and Jughead followed suit.

When she walked into the room, she could have cried. She knew that there was no way this room came standard with two king beds pushed together, but there they were, in the middle of the room. She pulled out her phone.

_ Betty: You’re too much, V. Thank you for everything. You didn’t have to rearrange these rooms for us. _

_ Veronica: I have no idea what you’re talking about. ;-*  _

_ Veronica: Have fun! See you when you get back. _

She tucked her phone back in her pocket and looked behind her.

“This bed will actually fit all three of us!” Sweet Pea had the biggest smile on his face. “ _ Finally _ .”

Jughead flopped himself on top of the duvet and groaned.

“This might be the most comfortable bed I’ve  _ ever _ been in.” He patted the space next to him. Sweet Pea joined on one side and Betty finally gave in, settling into his other side. “Much better.”

They all nuzzled close, reveling in the amount of space.

“Don’t get sucked in here,” Betty said, climbing out of the bed. “We’re baking tonight.” She walked out of the room with grumbles of affirmation.

When Betty went to explore the kitchen, she was astonished. Veronica hadn’t been kidding; everything they could have possibly needed was there. It was enough food for a week of three meals a day, snacks,  _ and  _ desserts - even with Jughead’s appetite taken into consideration. She really would never be able to thank Veronica enough. This was more than she had ever dreamed and It wouldn’t be possible without her former roomie. 

She pulled ingredients down for the Coopers’ signature sugar cookies, brownies, and cheesecake. Betty had just finished sifting the dry ingredients for the brownies when Jughead and Sweet Pea came bounding down the stairs. They joined her on either side and kissed her cheeks at the same time. Her smile was so wide, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so relaxed and happy.  _ Not since them _ .

When they had finished dinner for the night, and only crumbs were left of the desserts she’d put out, the threesome sat comfortable in the living room, in front of the flames in the lavish fireplace. Betty sighed contentedly as she thought about the last semester and how different her life had become since she’d left her narrow-minded, small-town of Riverdale. This was better than any trip home she could have imagined, even in her wildest dreams. 

She looked to her left to see Sweet Pea and Jughead with their foreheads together, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Her heart soared. She loved seeing the quiet moments of their relationship. She loved that she got to share her life with them, she just loved them. 

_ Oh. _

She and Jughead had exchanged those three words months ago, but over the course of the last few weeks, her mind had corrected her. She loved them  _ both _ , but had been too afraid to say the words out loud to Sweet Pea. She wasn’t sure why, but she’d never found the courage to let the words poised at the tip of her tongue escape.

“Do we have a plan for the rest of the week?”

“Nothing set in stone,” Betty said. “What are some of your favorite Christmas traditions? Maybe we can do something?”

“Well, I’m making Christmas Eve dinner,” Sweet Pea said without any hesitation. “My aunt used to make it, and I think I’m ready to share that with people again.”

Betty reached over and squeezed his thigh with a smile.

“We didn’t have any.” Jughead shrugged. “Unless you count relentless arguing and someone storming out.”

“That is one I hope we don’t continue,” Sweet Pea said, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “What about you, darlin’?”

“There are too many in the Cooper house, most of which I hate. But we did bake Christmas cookies, so I’ll take it.”

* * *

By Christmas Eve, there were wrapped gifts under the tree, more baked goods than any of them knew what to do with, and the remnants of Sweet Pea’s holiday meal packed up in tupperware for leftovers. 

They sat drowsy on the couch in front of the fire, which had become their favorite place in the expansive cabin.

“Thank you for making this the best Christmas, guys.” Betty rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

The boys smiled at each other and Jughead chuckled.

“It hasn’t even happened yet,” Sweet Pea teased, running his fingers up her side. 

“You know what I mean.” She swatted at his arm playfully.

She drifted off to sleep shortly after that, and the boys didn’t have the heart to wake her. Sweet Pea hoisted her up from the couch and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down gently. She hummed with the ghost of a smile on her face as he tucked her in with a throw blanket.

Sweet Pea watched her face as she slept, a smile of his own playing across his lips.  _ It really is the best Christmas _ , he thought.

It had been so long since he had people he loved to celebrate with, he had almost forgotten what a real Christmas was supposed to feel like. It didn’t matter where he was, or the weather, or the gifts - what mattered was who he surrounded himself with. His heart was full, more full than he’d ever remembered in his twenty-one years of life. 

He switched the lights off and went back downstairs to find Jughead sitting in front of the fire, staring intently into the flickering flames. 

“Are we really just gonna let her sleep?” Jughead asked, patting the soft carpet next to him.

“I think she deserves it.” Sweet Pea shrugged, joining his boyfriend. “She’s had a hard semester.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Jughead chuckled. “I think we all have in our own way.”

Sweet Pea laid his head on Jughead’s shoulder and sighed, propping one arm behind Jughead’s back. His lips grazed the cap of Jughead’s shoulder, featherlight and barely there. Sweet Pea could feel the shiver that ran through his boyfriend. 

Jughead turned his face and tipped Sweet Pea’s face up, their noses rubbing together. 

“This really is the best Christmas, babe,” Jughead whispered. “Thank you.”

Sweet Pea closed the miniscule gap between their lips, joining them in a soft, warm kiss. Jughead’s hand moved up to cup Sweet Pea’s cheek before gliding down to trace the tattoo on his neck. Sweet Pea shuttered, nibbling down on his partner’s lip. Jughead opened his mouth for him, allowing them to kiss languidly, being warmed by the fire and their actions. 

Sweet Pea wasn’t sure when it had happened, but they were both on their sides, still exchanging sweet kisses before he couldn’t handle it anymore. He sat up, pulled off his shirt and got to his knees, popping his belt open, but nothing more. Jughead turned, leaning on his elbows, and looked up at him hungrily through his lashes. Sweet Pea wedged himself between Jughead’s legs, his lounge shorts already riding up, revealing the black ink on his boyfriend’s thighs. He traced the letters and smiled. Sweet Pea’s hands glided up Jughead’s torso, pushing his shirt up and over his head. His fingers slowly made their way back down Jughead’s chest, hands splayed wide across his abdomen, fingers toying with the trail of dark hair leading to his groin. 

Jughead could feel his muscles contracting under Sweet Pea’s touch. He let out a low groan. Sweet Pea’s fingers teased at the elastic of his shorts before firmly cupping him through the fabric. 

“Are you going to do something about it, or just keep teasing me?” Jughead asked.

“You do know how much I love to work you up.” Sweet Pea winked, his hands still smoothing up and down from Jughead’s clavicle to his belly button.

Jughead grabbed Sweet Pea’s hand and pulled him on top of him. Sweet Pea’s forearms bracketed his boyfriend’s head, their lips slamming together. Their kisses were frantic and wanton, their tongues swirling and exploring the depths of the other’s mouth. Jughead raked his fingers down what he could reach of Sweet Pea’s back, leaving thin red lines in his wake. Sweet Pea moaned into Jughead’s mouth, rutting his hips into his partner’s. 

Jughead pulled away from Sweet Pea’s lips. “That’s not how good boys get what they want. I know you can use that pretty mouth for much better things.” Jughead rolled Sweet Pea onto his back, pinning his arms above his head and stretched himself against his boyfriend. 

Sweet Pea didn’t struggle, just sighed through parted lips before craning his neck up to nip at Jughead’s. 

“That’s better.”

Sweet Pea laved at Jughead’s neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point. Jughead sat up, his legs straddled around his boyfriend, and ran his fingertips down his bare chest, tracing the tattoos that littered the expanse of skin.

Sweet Pea scooted down, his eyes level with Jughead’s straining cock as it tented his pajamas. Sweet Pea licked his lips. Jughead swung his leg from around his neck, standing briefly to free himself from his cotton prison. His aching erection broke free and Sweet Pea pounced, taking his length fully into his mouth without preamble.

“So eager,” Jughead tutted, pulling himself out of the warmth of Sweet Pea’s mouth. He turned himself around, peeling off his partner’s pants as he bucked his hips up to assist, bracketing Sweet Pea’s hips with his forearms, and taking him into his mouth simultaneously. 

Each man bobbed and swirled their tongues as the other liked, muffled moans escaping their throats as they continued their ministrations. Jughead’s hips followed the rhythm of Sweet Pea. Their movements were slow, teasing. It was only a preview of their night to come. They continued their first course when they heard a whimper from the doorway.

Jughead looked up to see Betty pressed against the doorway, her hand very clearly beneath her blue cotton underwear. She turned away quickly, running back up the stairs. Jughead tapped Sweet Pea’s leg before getting up and sitting next to his boyfriend, still in front of the fire. 

Betty returned quickly, a small bag gripped in her hand. Her face fell when she saw her boyfriends no longer together.

“Who said to stop?” Betty said, seductively slipping her panties off and kicking them across the floor before settling on the curved chaise lounge nearby. She pulled her vibrator from the bag and started it up. “You did say I’d get a show, baby.” 

Betty winked as she settled into the lounge chair. Jughead and Sweet Pea nearly devoured each other’s mouths. What once had been a joke on the night their feelings came to light, was now a reality. Jughead kissed down Sweet Pea’s jaw, his tongue lingering on the snake adorning his neck before settling behind him. He popped his index finger in his mouth, making sure to get it especially wet before caressing his boyfriend’s hole. He teased Sweet Pea, adding slight pressure.

“Is my sweet boy ready?” Jughead asked. With Sweet Pea’s nod, Jughead fingered his boyfriend’s asshole. A soft moan fell from Sweet Pea’s lip before he fell to his hands and knees, pushing his ass out for Jughead to take. Jughead spit into his hand and stroked himself a few times before tapping his cock on the cleft of Sweet Pea’s ass. “Are you ready, babe?”

“Yeah,” Betty and Sweet Pea both answered, breathy and quiet. 

Jughead watched as Betty slid the silicone toy against her clit, her legs spread wide open for everyone to see. 

Sweet Pea’s eyes were on her, too. He was overwhelmed. He felt the pressure as his boyfriend slowly penetrated him at the same time that Betty’s fingers slid past her toy and into her visibly dripping cunt. His eyes rolled back, the pleasure of it all too much when Jughead pulled himself back then plunged into him again.

Jughead reached around Sweet Pea, grasping his cock in his fist and pumping him slowly. 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea moaned, his eyes back on Betty, whose pace had quickened. Her chest was heaving, breathing shallow as soft moans fell from her lips.

“Like what you see, darlin’?” Sweet Pea asked, jolting forward on a particularly hard thrust from Jughead. Betty nodded frantically, overstimulated, but needing more than the vibrating rubber in her hand. 

“C’mere,” Jughead groaned, beckoning Betty to them. Betty hesitated, so close to the edge she could see it. “Don’t you dare come, little one,” he said when Betty hadn’t moved. Jughead’s voice was stern and her hands stopped almost instantly, as much as it pained her to. “Get under Sweet Pea. I want you to suck his cock like your life depends on it.”

Betty shimmied underneath her boyfriends, laying on her back with her head between Sweet Pea’s knees. She slowly took his throbbing erection into her mouth. She could taste him already and she moaned around him. Her hips wriggled, trying to find a comfortable spot.

“Now, babe,” Jughead nearly gasped, his own peak hurdling toward him quickly. “Go to town on our girl. I know how much you love her cunt.”

Sweet Pea didn’t need to be told twice. He lowered himself and immediately sucked at her clit. Betty moaned around him, picking up her pace as Sweet Pea lapped at her, licking up all of her building arousal. 

“God, you two are gonna make me come so hard,” Sweet Pea choked out against Betty’s stomach.

“Come for us, babe,” Jughead said, pulling out of Sweet Pea and coming across his ass. 

With a final groan and Betty working him overtime, he came down across her chest as she pumped him through his release. He licked and sucked at her until she was a shivering mess beneath him. 

Betty tried to stave off her orgasm as long as she could, but Jughead was in front of her, his fingers plunging into her. Betty’s eyes screwed shut, seeing galaxies of stars behind her eyes as they worked her carefully though her release. 

Their moans seemed to reverberate through the cabin as they all caught their breath. They all lay, panting and staring blankly into the fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. Things are happy. Will they stay that way? I don't know. Let's find out!

**Chapter Nine:**

Betty, Jughead, and Sweet Pea woke slowly on Christmas morning, limbs entwined and blankets bunched around their waists. Jughead blinked awake slowly as he snuggled closer to Sweet Pea’s chest. He felt Betty shift behind him , throwing her arm around his torso and nuzzling into his bare back. Her lips pressed gentle kisses against his skin. The smile that crept across his lips was involuntary. Jughead carefully turned to his back, pulling Betty into his chest.

“Good morning, my love,” he said, kissing the top of her messy waves. “Merry Christmas.”

She hummed in contentment, looking up at him with sleep-clouded eyes.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered, planting a series of kisses to his chest. “What time is it?”

“Who cares,” Sweet Pea mumbled, turning himself over and draping his arm over Jughead’s hip, fingertips dancing across Betty’s skin. “It’s not like we have anywhere to be.”

Betty rolled over - despite  _ really _ not wanting to - and checked the clock.  _ 9:16 _ . It was early, but there were still some things to be done before she could relax for the day and enjoy the time with her boyfriends.

“Who wants Christmas breakfast?” Betty asked, untucking herself from the warmth of the blankets.

“How is that different from regular breakfast?” Sweet Pea nuzzled into Jughead’s side.

“Y’know…” Betty placed her hands on her hips. “I’m not really too sure. Maybe I’ll let you do something special with the maple syrup.” She winked before turning on her heel and making her way to the kitchen.

Sweet Pea and Jughead stayed in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, until the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon wafted up the stairs. 

“My favorite meal of the day.” Jughead wiped the bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

“I thought Betty was your favorite meal of the day,” Sweet Pea teased.

“You’re  _ both  _ a very close second.” Jughead flopped over, kissing Sweet Pea quickly on the forehead before springing from bed and heading downstairs with his boyfriend not too far behind him.

Just as they were almost completely down the stairs, Betty turned around with a smile on her face.

“I knew that would get you two sleepyheads out of bed.”

“Cooking bacon without pants on is a dangerous game, darlin’.” Sweet Pea slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “But I’ll never get tired of seeing you in my shirt. Merry Christmas to me,” he said, nipping her ear lobe.

She swatted him away to flip the sizzling strips of meat in the pan before handing each of her lovers their coffee. She took a sip from her own mug before pulling cinnamon rolls from the oven. She flitted around the kitchen, making sure things didn’t burn while she turned to make toast.

Before long, breakfast was made and devoured, with little left over. Jughead and Sweet Pea traded small, intimate touches as they cleaned the kitchen, insisting Betty relax and enjoy another cup of coffee.

The threesome sat in the living room with a fire roaring in the fireplace. Before they’d fully settled in, Betty had taken the initiative to distribute the presents they’d packed with them for the occasion. She’d placed a small pile in front of each of their coffee mugs and squeezed in between Jughead and Sweet Pea, draping a blanket over her lap to cover her bare legs. 

“Okay, before we start,” Betty said, leaning forward. “I left my big gift for you guys at the house. I forgot to pack it, I’m really sorry.”

“Big gift?” Sweet Pea questioned, pulling his leg onto the couch cushion to face her properly. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and Betty leaned into it by pure instinct. “Darlin’, if I may speak for both of us,  _ you are _ the big gift.” 

Betty looked at him, eyes wide. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She could feel the tears welling behind her eyes before she shut them as she gingerly kissed Sweet Pea’s fingertips. Betty felt Jughead at her back, placing a sweet kiss to her shoulder.

“I don’t think I could agree more if I tried,” Jughead whispered against her skin. 

Betty took a deep breath through her nose, trying her hardest not to let her tears spill. She blew out a quick breath. “God, I love you guys so much.”

Sweet Pea pulled his hand back and stared at Betty. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had said and when she did, her eyes shot open wide. She looked at Sweet Pea carefully, not wanting to spook him further than she clearly already had.

He stayed perfectly still, blinking rapidly as if the picture in front of him would disappear if he moved even a centimeter. “What?”

“You don’t have to say it back.” Betty tried to backpedal but stopped herself. “That isn’t exactly how I wanted to say it for the first time, but I  _ do _ love you Sweets. I’m sure you think it’s too soon, but…”

Sweet Pea leaned to the side and grabbed a silver wrapped rectangle from the coffee table, holding it out to his partners. When Jughead pulled away from Betty, he knitted his eyebrows together. Sweet Pea urged them both to take their gift.

Sweet Pea leaned back against the corner of the couch, watching as Betty and Jughead opened their joint gift. He watched Betty’s fingers slip under the flap of the wrapping, popping the tape. Jughead peeled the paper back, exposing the back of a long photo frame. When they turned it over, Betty gasped.

It was a four panel comic sketch. The first panel was a detailed illustration of Betty and Jughead. The second, of Sweet Pea. The third was of them all holding hands together, but the last panel brought Betty’s tears rolling down her cheeks. The final panel was the three of them on the couch, in what looked like their living room at home. Sweet Pea’s illustration of himself was saying that he loved them.

“You do?” Jughead asked, eyes focused on Sweet Pea’s. “You love us?”

“Yeah,” he said, finally scooting forward, a smile springing to his face. “I really do. I love you both, more than I ever imagined I could. But hearing you say it, too.” Sweet Pea sniffled, stroking Betty’s cheek. “This is the best gift you could have ever given me.”

Jughead leaned forward, gripping the back of Sweet Pea’s neck and pulling him closer, joining their lips together. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips before turning to do the same to Betty. “And I love you, but you already knew that.” She smiled against his mouth.

“Okay,” Betty said giggling. “The rest of Christmas is cancelled, nothing can beat that.”

“It isn’t about beating it,” Jughead said. “Now, we add to it.”

The rest of the gift exchange seemed lackluster in comparison to their love confessions. Betty had gifted Sweet Pea new art supplies that she knew he’d been putting off getting. She’d given Jughead a bound copy of all of the chapters they’d worked on throughout the semester, the writing that brought them together initially.

Betty cracked the paper on the box Jughead handed her. She looked at him curiously before taking the lid off the box and peering inside. Her hand grasped around a leather-bound book. There was no marking on the outside other than a whimsical silver design at the spine.

The cover creaked open.  _ Betty, I know this will never replace what was lost, but I hope it will bring you happiness. Love, Jug _ . She looked up at him again. He leaned around her and turned the page, revealing a photograph of them together - one Betty had thought had been lost in the wreckage of her dorm room. She continued to flip the pages, each page revealing a new photograph and a sweet message timelining their relationship up to and including Sweet Pea.

“How did you get these?”

“Veronica sent me the ones she took. I had a few. Pea had a few. I took some from your phone.” At the last line, he looked a little bashful. “I wasn’t snooping.”

“No, Jug,” she said, still flipping through pages of pictures and notes before turning to face him. “I know you weren’t. This is…” She sighed deeply and smiled. “This is amazing. Thank you. Pea, it’s your turn.”

Sweet Pea’s gift from Jughead was a simple manilla envelope. 

“I know it isn’t wrapped, but I couldn’t think of a good way to,” he said, a little disappointed in his lack of creativity. Sweet Pea shot him a look.

“You know you didn’t have to get my anything to begin with,” he chuckled. He pulled a packet of documents from the envelope. “What…” He started to read before Betty and Jughead saw his eyes go wide. “You—I—How?”

Jughead smiled. “Well, I know this isn’t something you’d ever do for yourself. When I walked past the studio a few months back, there was a sign in the window that they were looking for local artists to show their work of all mediums. Did you really think I could let the world  _ not _ see your talent?”

“Jug,” Sweet Pea breathed, his fingers gliding over the packet. “I don’t… I’m not... This is too much.”

“You  _ are  _ good enough,” Betty interjected. She held up the comic strip he’d gifted them. “It’s really a shame you don’t see what we do.”

“You have to say that,” Sweet Pea said. “You’re my partners. Isn’t there a rule about that?”

Jughead grabbed at his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed. “I’m pretty sure the rule says we’d tell you the truth, even if it’s what you don’t want to hear. Please believe us when we tell you that you  _ are  _ good enough. You’re  _ more  _ than good enough and you  _ deserve _ the recognition.”

* * *

When they arrived back home, Betty jumped out of the truck and hurried to the door, leaving Sweet Pea and Jughead in her dust. There was an envelope in the mailbox, marked only with the letter  _ B _ . She quickly popped the seal and read through the familiar looping script of Veronica Lodge.

_ Merry Christmas, my darling Betty. I hope you’re not mad once you’ve seen the work I’ve done. I couldn’t help myself, and you know I never do anything half-assed. I hope you all love it. Wish Jughead and Sweet Pea a Merry Christmas for me. I’ll see you soon. _

_ Love, V _

Betty stared, blinking down at the paper, wondering what Veronica could have possibly meant. She let herself into the house while the boys were still at the truck gathering their bags. When they entered, Betty was nowhere in sight. They dropped their bags in the living room and flopped on the couch.

Betty was in the storage area turned master bedroom fit for three with her jaw on the floor. The room was now light and airy, with sheer gray curtains hanging at the picture window that faced the backyard they rarely used. To her left sat a bed as big as the one that Veronica had at the cabin with a black and white bedspread and enough pillows for an army. There was a chest as long as the bed at the foot with a folded throw blanket on top.

To her right were three sets of closet doors. As she opened them, she found more than enough room for all of their stuff per closet. Admittedly, between the three of them, they really didn’t have a lot. There were dressers and wall hangings, floating shelves, and art plastered against the wall. Some of the art looked like Veronica had gone snooping through the books Sweet Pea had left behind; his sloppy signature was in the bottom corner. She smiled as her fingers traced his name. In between each of the three doors sat photographs Betty had never seen before, each with a small line of black text on the gray matting:  _ Loretta Morrison _ ,  _ 2005. _

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Everything was beautiful. It was more than she’d ever imagined when she’d brought the idea to her former roommate. She laughed to herself; the meaning of the note Veronica had left was painfully obvious now. 

Veronica had transformed what once was a dingy, dark storage room into a bright oasis fit for all three of them.  _ Did she raise the door frames?  _ Betty asked herself as she stood in the center of the room, taking it all in before she brought the boys in to reveal their present. 

“Betty?” Sweet Pea called from the kitchen. “Do you want coffee, darlin’?”

“Sure,” she yelled in response. Can you bring it to the storage room?” Betty’s hands twisted nervously in the space in front of her stomach before she shoved them into her back pockets and waited.

She heard two sets of footsteps drawing closer and her heart rattled against her sternum. 

_ I really hope they like it. I don’t want Sweets to be upset that we altered the house. Please, don’t be upset, please _ , she thought before she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

“What’s this?” Jughead asked, and Betty could hear the smile in his voice. 

Betty turned around to find Sweet Pea, with his eyes and mouth wide, slumped against the door frame like he’d lost his balance for a minute.

“Surprise,” Betty said, shrugging her shoulders and waiting for someone to say something else about the massive change in the space.

Sweet Pea wandered the room silently. He opened doors and peered through the window into the backyard. If it were possible, his eyes grew even wider when he spotted the bed. 

“You did this?”

“Well, no. I was with you,” she said, trying her best to crack a joke. “Let’s just say I had a few of Santa’s elves help me out. You said the other night, in your studio, that you wished we had space for the three of us to live in the same room instead of having to choose. Now… we don’t have to choose.”

Sweet Pea just stared at her speechlessly. 

“I hope you’re not upset. I know this was your aunt’s house, and I’d never want to do anything to upset you. I just thought that…”

Betty’s voice cut out as Sweet Pea’s fingers traced the frames of the photographs hanging between the closets.

“Where did you get these?” Sweet Pea’s voice sounded strained. 

“Veronica must have found them while she was rearranging everything. I hope that’s okay. We can take them down.”

“No. They’re perfect. My aunt… she took them, just before she died.” He turned to face her fully and Betty could see the glassiness in his big brown eyes. “I’ve been looking for them for years.”

Sweet Pea took a few deep, steading breaths before he finally tore his eyes away from the black and white prints to look at his girlfriend. He approached her slowly, his legs still feeling a bit like jelly. He cupped her face softly and kissed her before resting his forehead on hers.

“What did I ever do in this life to deserve so much love from someone as amazing as you?” he whispered. The tears he’d been trying very hard to hold back finally crested over his lids and down his cheeks.

“Betty,” Jughead said after a while. “I can’t believe you did this for us. This is…”

“It’s perfect,” Sweet Pea said, grabbing Jughead’s hand and pulling him into their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, my darlings. Your comments give me the feels and I love them.


End file.
